Purple and Green
by Lord Vaati
Summary: AU. No slash. Vaati searches for the Shadow Force, not the Light Force. Link and Ezlo set out to stop him. Through a series of strange events, both are stuck on Vaati's ship. After its mysterious crash, they're in a strange land. Will Vaati, Link, and Ezlo be able to survive the new world they're in and save it, too? Or will disagreements cause all three to fail?
1. Prologue

**Purple and Green**

**Prologue**

_A long, long time ago..._

_when the world was on the verge of  
being swallowed by shadow..._

_The tiny Picori  
appeared from the  
sky, bringing the  
hero of men a sword  
and a golden light._

_With wisdom and  
courage, the hero  
drove out the  
darkness._

_When peace had been restored, the  
people enshrined that blade with care._

* * *

Vaati smiled darkly. It was time. He would finally break open the chest containing the Picori Blade, and obtain the force he sought after so much.

He easily won the competition. He had done extensive training in the year he had from the last when he finally became free of his wretched holds.

The princess of Hyrule would need to be petrified to stone. She had a mystic aura about her and that would only cause Vaati problems, he was sure of it.

Everybody was soon at the stands at Hyrule Castle to watch the ceremony of touching the blade. He'd waited so long, it was almost unbelievable things had gone so easily and so well.

Minister Potho announced. "Let the award ceremony commence! Vaati, champion of the competition, you may approach the blade!"

Vaati walked it on that cue, looking mysterious as ever. The guards parted to let him in.

There he stood, in front of the chest of the Picori Blade, four Vassals surrounding it. He turned around, giving a small laugh. "To think matters would go this well! The Picori Blade and the Bound Chest spoken of in Hylian lore... This chest must hold that which I seek! I'll relieve you of its contents now." Vaati said darkly, turning back towards the chest and Vassals.

Two Vassals moved them to the front of the Chest, hoping to defend, and charged at Vaati, who raised his arm and blasted them out of his way.

Vaati raised his arms, gathering a ball of dark energy. Two Vassals attempted to charge at him, however he merely laughed. "Ah ha ha ha! Do not interfere with me! As victor, I've gained the right to approach the Picori Blade!" Vaati shouted as the guards were killed. Vaati sent the dark ball at the Bound Chest and broke the Blade.

Zelda glowed with a golden aura and Vaati could've laughed. He was correct. Problems indeed.

Zelda walked forward, parallel to where Vaati walked. They stood parallel.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Zelda asked, in clear anger.

"The princess with the mystic aura... The power that was gifted to the people of Hyrule still flows within the veins of the ladies of its royal family? Interesting... If I leave you now, you'll only cause me trouble later. That will never do."

Vaati raised his arms again, gathering a ball above his head of dark red and blue energy, while a yellow-haired green-tunic wearing boy ran in front of Zelda and put out a tiny shield in front of him in attempt to stop the blow.

"To stone with you!" Vaati yelled and the ball went out, striking the boy down to the wayside, unconscious, while the ball hit Zelda, turning her to stone.

Vaati laughed. "All who stand in my way will share this fate! Now, to find the power in the chest for myself..." and walked to the chest, to be only surprised. He turned around, back to the chest.

"Empty? There was nothing in there but a rabble of monsters? The force of which I'm after is somewhere out there. I can take my time searching."

And with that, Vaati dematerialized and teleported away to search.


	2. Control and Conquer

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter One: Control and Conquer  
**

Link walked out of the castle. Vaati's voice came through the air. "Interesting. I did not expect you to be here. And if I was wondering the schemer behind this, I didn't have to, as I find my former master..."

Vaati materialized in front of Link, smirking. "Vaati!" Ezlo shouted in surprise.

"And you've degraded yourself to being worn on hair. My curses are not to be mocked. The one cast upon you is very powerful. The only power that could possibly break it is my own, by choice or by destruction of myself, the latter of which will not be happening... _at any time._"

"You haven't changed in the slightest. I should never have created that cap! It only fueled your insane desires!" Ezlo yelled in clear anger.

"A hat that grants the desires of its wearer is a spectacular creation! Thanks to you, I have gone from being a meek, miniscule nothing to a highly powerful sorceror! You can not stop me, and I have you to thank for it. Accept this... small gesture of gratitude."

And with that, Vaati zipped backwards as Ezlo shouted "Wait! Vaati, Wait!" and Link ran forward, into the center area of four symmetrical trees, creating four walls and two Moblins.

"That foul Vaati! What could he be scheming now? Link... I feel I owe you an explanation of what has happened. You see, Vaati and I are both Minish. I was once a famous sage and a renowned Minish craftsman. Vaati was only a boy when I took him on as my apprentice. But... he became enchanted by the wickedness in the hearts of men. One day, Vaati took a hat I made for the hylians... my pride and joy. It granted the wishes of its wearer. He put it on without my permission..."

* * *

The cap raised above Vaati's head, where he held up his arms.

Ezlo walked in, not yet a hat. "Vaati! What are you doing there?" Ezlo asked, walking forward but stopping as Vaati put on the cap.

"What a vile form you've taken!" Ezlo said.

Vaati assumed a new form and new magical powers for himself. "Vile? I am finally a sorceror and my power far outreaches yours. None can stop me..." Vaati said, raising his hands and gathering a dark ball of energy, then directed it to Ezlo, who transformed into a cap.

"Why, Vaati? What are you plotting?"

"Next year, that which the time the portal opens, the century after last, I shall claim the shadow force as my own. I will be transformed and there will be none who can stop me...

"How does it feel, my curse? Only my end or my choice could break it, Ezlo! And neither will be happening at any time! There is nothing you can do to break it, nor to stop me... And I must be leaving now."

* * *

"You know the legends, of course. The gifts the Picori gave Hyrule. The Picori Blade was the first. The second... well, you hylians call it the light force, but it is a source of limitless magical power. The third is less known, removed from history for its darkness. The shadow force, another source of limitless magical power. If Vaati were to get it, I shudder to think what would happen. A year after that, I met you in the woods. But it seems we're not to break my curse anytime soon. However, with the sacred blade we can certainly restore Princess Zelda.

"I'm sorry. All that has happened is my fault, due to my pride and joy. My folly. I must rely on you to put an end to Vaati.

"But, enough fairy tales and ancient past! We much search for the next element!"

* * *

King Daltus stood before his throne, unhappy. He did not look to his right, where the statue of his beautiful daughter was.

Vaati teleported to the Throne Room's Hall.

"Who's there?" The King realized very soon who it was. "What? Vaati! How did you get in here!?"

Vaati merely teleported directly in front of the King.

"What are you doing?" The King said and Vaati merely used some magic and took control of the King. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

"It looks like you're all here. Very well. The king of Hyrule has words for you." Potho said in his high, bird-like voice.

"You all know of the power the Picori gave to mankind, do you not? The golden shadow force of limitless magical power... I want it! It is somewhere here in Hyrule! Go now, and bring me this power!" The King said, appearing greedy and slightly deranged.

Everyone was sufficiently questioned, making Daltus, under control of Vaati, annoyed.

"Waste no time! Go forth at once, and bring me the shadow force! Fling anyone who refuses into the dungeon. Him and his family, too! I will tolerate no disobedience! Now, search high and low throughout the lands of Hyrule!" The King said, then waved them off, dismissing them.

* * *

"Maybe it's just the wind... But I hope nothing bad has happened. Anyway, we need to look for the next element. The map says it should be around here somewhere." Ezlo said to Link upon the strange feeling.

* * *

Vaati was very happy. He now controlled the King of Hyrule, dozens of Vassals at his command! But, to make sure no ordinary, average inhabitant attempted to get in, the Hyrule Castle Gardens and the Hyrule Castle were sealed from any entry. The castle inside held only the King, Potho, and the stone Zelda.

He also knew that the green boy had two elements of a new sword. It was almost blindingly obvious. The boy had no concept of disguise nor subtlety. Foolish.

Of course, it would be more difficult for the boy to access the Elemental Sancutary. The left side of Hyrule Castle Gardens had a secret passageway into the castle. The doors were guarded by two Vassals, the entire left side of the Gardens were guarded by five Vassals.

Vaati wondered why the boy wanted to destroy him. No doubt they saw him as the incarnation of evil the darkest of the dark.

To be expected. He released a large rabble of monsters, looks suspicious in the tiniest glance, turned the Princess of Hyrule to stone in a search for a source of limitless magical power.

But it was nothing to worry about. Even with the Four Sword, the green boy couldn't beat him. The green boy may have the Four Sword, but Vaati had the Dark Blade.


	3. Final Battle and Stowaways

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Two: Final Battle and Stowaways  
**

"WHAT?!" Vaati roared in anger. He'd examined Zelda and she carried the light force, not shadow force. He could list several obscenities he wanted to scream at the time, and after as well.

Just then, Link, with Ezlo on his head walked in. "Zelda carries not the shadow force but the light force?! What is the meaning of this!?" Vaati asked no one in particular, turning to Link, who drew his sword.

"You're very determined to end me, aren't you? If it's a sword-fight you want..." Vaati stretched the silence, then immediately angered. "It's a sword fight you'll get!" In a flash of blue, Vaati and Link each had pedestals behind them with a blade, in a room for fighting.

Vaati and Link went up to the pedestals and each drew their blades against each other. Link's eyes widened as he realized Vaati, too, carried a blade. "Surely you didn't think I'd come to sword-fight without a sword, did you?" Vaati said mockingly.

Vaati then materialized behind Link, who barely dodged the blow. "The Dark Blade... a blade equal, if not more powerful then, the Four Sword."

Vaati materialized in front of Link, where his strike was parried with the shield by an angry Link. "This should be fun. I haven't had a serious sword-fight for a long time." Vaati laughed and the fight began.

Both of them barely managed to land a blow on the other as the swords continually clashed. Any person outside of the room would hear yelling, sword clashes, and bangs.

Link glared at Vaati, daring the purple sorceror to raise the stakes.

"You want to raise the stakes, do you?" Vaati said, materializing in the air. "If you win, I will turn all of Hyrule back to normal."

Vaati materialized behind Link. "If I win... you will be my slave... eternally." Vaati said, then grinned evilly. "Both of you."

The sword fight continued with more ferocity as vases and pots were thrown and swords were clashed with extreme noise.

Vaati, panting heavily, leaned on his sword in defeat, tired out from the long fight. "Now, Link! Strike him and end him!" Ezlo squawked. "You're quite the fighter... well, as promised... I will turn everything to normal..."

"Now, Link!" Ezlo said again as Vaati cast a rejuvenation spell on himself, restoring his energy. "As promised, I will turn this land back to normal." Vaati began to concentrate his energy and his cloak and hat fluttered in an unseen breeze faster and faster, until Vaati raised his arms. "Hi-yah-KAAAH!" Vaati shouted and in a flash of blinding light, Hyrule was returned to normal, Vaati disappeared.

* * *

"Link! Link!" Zelda called, shaking aforementioned person. "Wake up!" Zelda called as Link slowly blinked his eyes and sat up to see Princess Zelda an an elderly person with a bird-styled cane and green, as well as a long white mustache.

"Good to see you up and about!" He said and Link looked at him confused.

"Vaati did indeed turn everything back to normal, including me! It's an interesting side-effect, but at will I can now transform at any time to a hat from a hylian form!" The old man - now identified as Ezlo - said.

Zelda smiled at Link. "You did it! Vaati is destroyed!"

"Erm... no. Vaati is not destroyed. He is not a threat to Hyrule anymore, yes, but he is not destroyed."

"Not destroyed? Not destroyed? NOT DESTROYED!? He's a threat to any and all! He must be found and subdued! A hanging for him!" Zelda said, angry.

Just then, a Vassal ran in. "Princess, Princess!"

"What?" Zelda snapped.

"Vaati has been sighted at Bulkrim Beach! They say that he is setting sail at sunset!" The Vassal ran out at that point.

Link looked firmly at them both. "I'm not stopping you." Zelda said.

"I'm coming with you! Your hair is very comfortable!" Ezlo said then jumped, transformed into a hat in midair, and landed on Link's hair. Link looked amused at Ezlo, who remained unabashed.

* * *

Ezlo and Link (mostly Link) ran using the Pegasus Boots as fast as they possibly could to Bulkrim Beach, but they still got there only an hour to sunset, giving them little time to prepare, only to stowaway on Vaati's ship.

Link sneaked on board, Ezlo using some quieting magic to make sure Link was silent. Link sneaked below deck and into a room, moved a few boxes, then hastily rearranged them back to their former position. As it happened, there was a pot full of food, as well as being a Minish portal.

Link and Ezlo quickly got bored on the ship, even when it set sail at a very quick pace, Vaati blowing the sails himself. It became normal for Ezlo and Link to play some simple games, they even created some of their own. Time went slowly as a stowaway.

On the fourth day, Link got sick of it and jumped onto the Minish portal to explore. Ezlo quickly followed and attached himself to Link's head.

As they walked through the top rafters, Ezlo hissed in Link's ear. "Be careful. Be quiet. Be cautious. Vaati was once a Minish and he can see us and sense us if he's not absorbed in anything to much. Ezlo was too busy looking at Link to notice they walked into Vaati's Chamber. "And whatever you do, don't encounter Vaati while he's-" Link glared at Ezlo so he turned his head.

Vaati was floating in the middle of the chamber in meditation, hands on each knee with a circle formed by the index and thumb finger, eyes shut and in deep concentration. Vaati opened his eyes upon hearing the noise and conjured some jars with corks, both of which suppressed magic.

Ezlo said the rest in a gradually lower and more disappointed voice. "-meditating or not doing anything. That's what I meant to say." Vaati heard Ezlo finish. Vaati grinned evilly and, using magic, quick as lightning swept Link and Ezlo into the jars, corked them and grinned with his face close to the now immensely frightened Link and Ezlo.

"Some Minish stowaways. Link and Ezlo. You've been a thorn in my side since my tenth year of life. I should kill you. But why do that, when I could sap your power? Then, the light magic wouldn't work so well with me."

Ezlo began to enchant, only to find the noise echoed and he nearly screamed. "Magic suppressant, Ezlo. And the magic becomes noise that goes to your sensitive, small ears. Since I'm not in the mood to kill you, nor am I in the mood to sustain your life, I might as well have some fun." Vaati said and smiled darkly again. He quickly transported some soft cover for them and began to shake the jars, grinning and occasionally laughing darkly.

Vaati set them down later, grinning evilly at them, sending chills down their spines, then began to explain their situation, to let it sink in.

"You two have stowed yourselves away at my ship, got captured by me on my ship, and are now trapped by me. You two are at my mercy... nothing else and nothing but _my mercy _is allowing you to live."


	4. A New Land

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Three: A New Land  
**

There was a large thunderstorm going on above and on Vaati's ship and Vaati, for all his powers, was still having trouble against nature. Vaati was grumbling several Minish obscenities into the air.

For Link and Ezlo, it was a sort of good thing, as they're jars were breaking, letting them escape. Ezlo drew the runes and they resized to a normal hylian size. Vaati saw, of course, and snarled.

"_Bequid facka, jubis dyo! Oisen kentius tolma moridsin?!_" Vaati snarled at them loudly. It was Minish for _Do something, you two! Or would you rather die?! _Ezlo and Link were shocked out of their stupor at surviving and began to - to their immense surprise, shock, and disgust - help Vaati so all three could live.

Vaati was barking out instructions at a rapid pace to his makeshift former-prisoner-turned-crew. "_Nosdaci vusin! Phablo thyty! Vesiketje saamdu uloz aludi!_"

Link was running around trying to do all of it while Ezlo was casting multiple spells to do it as Vaati tried to regain control of where the ship was sailing.

"_Toe jes secai. Todni vo munpalubi cov, tu'xa!_" Vaati shouted, after ten minutes of trying and failing to control the ship.

The makeshift crew rushed below deck and immediately began to cast spells on the walls to hold up to underwater. Link just looked lost and paced around a bit.

At last, the walls strengthened, Vaati and Ezlo, panting heavily, sat down on a conjured barrel. "_Panyos, toxo byra iidicunese..._" Ezlo said. _Lords, that was ridiculous. _

Vaati just sat on the barrel and cast a quick rejuvenation spell on himself.

"Priturti muroh, viidam." Vaati cast and the odd trio looked at it and saw nothing but dark, dark grey outside through the spell.

That was the last thing they saw before they fainted.

* * *

Link and Vaati slowly opened their eyes to see a bobbing white, sparkling, glittering fairy with four wings above them. Both of them yawned and slowly got up off the ground.

"Oh phew! You're awake!" The fairy said. "Clearly." Vaati snapped and the fiary seemed to glare at Vaati. "You weren't moving, so I thought you two were done for!" The fairy continued and Vaati grumbled "Well clearly we're now moving, so obviously we're not done for."

Ezlo decided to speak, suddenly a hat again. "Oh great! I'm a hat again! Vaati, did you do this?" Ezlo said angrily and Vaati answered. "I can't very well do magic when I'm fainted, can I?"

"Please! You stole my cap and used it to fuel your own desires and increased your own magical powers exponentially!"

"Yes, of course, I stole your wishing hat and now I can cast magic while fainted!"

"I wouldn't put it past you to have that ability!"

"The Goddesses don't even have that ability, how do expect me to do it you old fool?"

"Just because the Goddesses can't-"

"-how do you expect me to do it when the three most powerful beings in all of Hyrule can't? I'm not exactly a god!"

"I concede."

The fairy just seemed to look between one and the other bewildered, confused at the argument between a bird-hat and purple sorceror about three Goddesses and someplace called Hyrule she'd never heard of.

"I'm Ciela. As you can see, I'm a fairy! I was fluttering around and found you here! What happened?"

Vaati answered. "One minute I'm sailing away from Hyrule to search, the next I have these two stowaways aboard and locked them in a jar, the next my ship is in a huge storm and we're desperately trying to survive, the subsequent minute after that, we're here with some idiot fairy!" Vaati snapped.

"I'm no idiot!" At that point, what happened sunk in. Link and Vaati looked at the endless ocean for several minutes.

"Probably the Ghost Ship." Ciela said in a frowning voice. "Which means you tried to go after it, failed to, and were separated from-" Ciela turned pointedly to Vaati.

"Vaati. That is my name."

"-separated from Vaati's ship. They say that those taken by the Ghost Ship are never seen again!" Link continued to look at Ciela.

"You want to know more about the Ghost Ship, hm? Grandpa will know all about it." Ciela said in reply to Link's look. Vaati chuckled. "Old men are traditionally bearers of so-called wisdom." Ciela tried to fly into Vaati's face to hit him, but Vaati quickly cast a shielding spell.

"By the way, what are those three Goddesses you and the hat-"

"I have a name, you know! It's Ezlo! Not 'the hat'!"

"- were arguing about?" Ciela asked, clearly excited.

"You mean you don't know?" Vaati said, incredulous.

"Never."

"The three Golden Goddesses, creators of the world. Din, Goddess of Power... she created the earth. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom... she gave the spirit of law to the land. Farore, Goddess of Courage... she created lifeforms to uphold the law. The three Goddesses, having created land, law, and life, departed for the heavens. At the exact spot they left lied the Triforce, three golden triangles embodying each of their virtues. Power, Courage, and Wisdom." Vaati explained, sighing.

"What about the wishing hat?" Ciela said immediately after Vaati replied.

"A-" Ezlo began but Vaati cut him off. "That is not your business." Vaati said, ending the matter. Ezlo glared at Vaati and Vaati glared back just as hard.

There was a house in front of them. "Here we are! Grandpa's house!" Ciela said and they entered and talked to the man.

"Ah, hello, travelers. So your names are Link, Ezlo, and Vaati? I am Oshus, and I live on this island." The man - Oshus - explained. "Ciela told me all about what happened to you. I also hear a friend was taken by the Ghost Ship. From what Ciela tells me, you, Link, wish to go after the Ghost Ship. But you must not."

Ciela bobbed up and down. "But, Grandpa, what are you saying?! Link's friend was carried away!" Ciela said and Vaati, bored, conjured a comfortable chair for himself and sat down.

"Pure evil fills the sails of the Ghost Ship. It roams the seas in search of victims to capture... And no one has ever escaped from it. It's best if you stay far from that Ghost Ship. No. To seek out that ship is to seek out your doom. Vaati's and Ezlo's too."

Ciela bobbed down in front of Oshus' face. "But that's why we have to do something, Grandpa!"

Oshus sighed. "Oh, mercy..." Link only continued to look at Oshus' face. "Hmm... You're not going to give up, are you?" Link nodded at that. "Young people..."

Ezlo chose to speak. "Boy, do I know it!" He said and managed to transform into a hylian. "So I can transform back to a hylian!"

"There is a port to the east of here. A sailor by the name of Linebeck should be there. He'll be willing to tell you more about the Ghost Ship. Here's a map; look here, the harbor is there." Oshu said, pointing to it.

"You mean the guy who came to visit, Grandpa? He asked about the Ghost Ship! I remember him! I'll go with Link and show him who he is! It's OK, right, Grandpa?"

"Yes. I don't see why you can't go along. I'm sure you can help them."

"Thank you, Grandpa! Let's go, Link!" Ciela said, excited.

"Ezlo and Vaati as well." Oshu said to the excited fairy. Vaati stood up and Ezlo turned back to a hat and re-attached himself to Link's head.

"She's always been antsy, that one. Now, Link, Ezlo, Vaati..."

* * *

Vaati left the house, having heard enough. On the east side, the bridge was out as he looked. He took the other path northwards. There were a few ChuChus. "Hardly threatening." Vaati said to himself, defeating them with wind.

He soon entered the cave, where there were several doors requiring keys. Vaati merely unlocked them using magic, then shut them again. Soon he reached the port.

A person by the ship at the harbor told him that the ship belonged to Linebeck, was called the S.S. Linebeck, and that Linebeck was missing. The man also said that the barman might know where Linebeck is.

Afterwards, Vaati took in the sight of the small town. There were only a few houses. One was closed, one was the shipyard, another was the bar, and still another was a store. Vaati looked inside the store and saw nothing of any worth.

So he entered the bar, where the jovial barman greeted him. "A new customer! Oh, hearty greetings! Lots of locals drift in here to wile away the hours, though it's a bit empty at the moment."

"Yes, yes, sure. I heard from a local that you might know where that captain, Linebeck, went. I'm searching for him to employ his services as a sailor."

Link and Ezlo walked in.

"Looking for Linebeck? I know him! And the chair you're on knew him recently, too! Linebeck dashed out, saying he was off to the Temple of the Ocean King. I tried to stop the crazy fellow, but he dashed off to the norht side of the isle." The barman explained.

The old man - not the wise kind - next to him also spoke. "Did mine ears hear right? He went to the Temple of the Ocean King?! Listen up, young 'un, and listen good. The Ocean King is the defender of all creation. And that temple on the north side was built in his honor. None more worthy! Sadly, a curse was placed on it that sucks the life out of all who enter! None dare step in the temple, so put it out of your mind! Can't say where that nutty sailor went, but I will say this: stay out of there!"

"Yes, steer clear. That's all what we all do. It's north of this island, none of us venture there. There are monsters and of course, that cursed temple." The barman said.

Vaati heard enough. He saw Link and Ezlo out of the corner of his eye. He ignored them.


	5. Linebeck

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Four: Linebeck  
**

Vaati quickly made his way to the Temple of the Ocean King, casting spells to prevent his life from being absorbed by whatever curse layed inside the temple.

"Hey!" Linebeck shouted as soon as Vaati entered the temple. "Hey! You! Kid, you over there! I'm talking to you! You came at the right time. You're lucky you found me! Lucky for me, but luckier for you! Get over here and help me!" The man shouted rudely.

"So rude for someone who needs rescuing." Vaati said before disappearing before Linebeck's eyes, which widened.

Right in front of Linebeck was where Vaati materialized, grabbing the man's ear then teleporting to the entrance.

"Happy?" Vaati asked sarcastically. "Thanks, kid! You've got some guts. Not as much as me, but a fair amount. A lot of guts for someone so short and scrawny. What's your name, kid?"

"Vaati." Said the purple sorceror unhappily. Linebeck was arrogant.

"Vaati, huh? That's a weird name. The name's Linebeck! I'm a real man of the sea. Impressive, huh?" Linebeck asked.

"No." Vaati said bluntly. Linebeck ducked down and cocked his head to the side, looking at Vaati like a four year old. "It was smooth sailing for me in the beginning. But then I got myself stuck in that trap. This place will suck the life right out of you if you let it."

"Gee, thanks, stupid. Clearly."

"Blasted temple... What are you doing in a place like this, anyway? And what do you want from me?"

"I require your services as a sailor."

"Sorry, kid, but you're to small for me to take on my journeys. Where would you get money anyway?"

Vaati levitated one Rupee, a red Rupee, and a large Gold Rupee in his hands. Linebeck's eyes widened in greed. "Would this satisfy your greed?" Vaati said smugly while smirking. "Never mind what I said before. I'll sail nine seas for that kind of treasure!"

"I figured as much." Vaati said before leaving. "I'll be at the docks." Vaati teleported to the port town. Linebeck followed, running into Link and Ezlo along the way, but not apologizing nor helping them up.

"This must be the work of Vaati! Who else could rescue him in such a short time?" Ezlo said angrily. "Get back to town and get on that ship!" Ezlo shouted and Link ran.

Ciela just looked on confused, but following.

* * *

Oshus was waiting at the docks. "Well, look at that! Old Man Oshus has honored us with his presence." Linebeck said upon seeing the old, bearded man. Vaati walked onto the docks, having only teleported to the docks and done a bit of talking at the bar.

"The bridge has been fixed, so I thought I'd check up on - Where's Link and Ezlo? And Ciela?" Oshus said upon seeing Vaati was alone.

"Probably running over here as fast they can." Vaati replied nonchalantly. As if right on a cue, Link rushed in, panting.

"You're an amazing lad to emerge from the temple unscathed, Vaati. Very courageous for one so young in his years... " Oshus said.

"Simple spells to stop energy absorption." Vaati replied.

"You sent me into that treacherous temple too, you old barnacle!" Linebeck said.

"Any who enter the temple unprepared will find it a terrifying ordeal... And most would lose heart and flee for their lives upon hearing me say it. But evidently, there are true heroes among us..."

Vaati looked at the old man wearily. "I'm no hero, old man. Look at greenie over there if you want your Hero."

"Preen my feathers a little more, old man! Yep, I'm famous alright!" Linebeck said, shutting his eyes and putting his hand on his chest in what he thought was a heroic position.

Oshus banged his cane against the deck loudly. "Not you, fool! You're a wreck! You'd be dead by now had Vaati not shown up!"

"I was injured!" Linebeck defended and Vaati snorted. "On a typical day, I could blaze through one or two such temples... before breakfast!"

"Calm yourself, Linebeck. Link, tell me what you've made of the Temple's map." Oshus said. Link was surprised at this and pulled out the map, which Linebeck grabbed.

Link looked at Oshus like the man was an idiot. "Linebeck?"

"I've inspected it fully. My trained eye finds it holds no secrets at all!" Linebeck said.

"Vaati?" Oshus next asked and Linebeck handed the map to the purple sorceror, who moved his hand around it, searching it closely. He found the island south of the one he was on was a little flaky. Vaati rubbed it a bit more and it came off, revealing Din's mark.

"A secret, yes, but a simple one no less. The mark of Din is on this map." Vaati explained.

"That marks an island born of volcanic strife. It is the Isle of Ember. A fortune-teller by the name of Astrid lives there and she sees far. Link, ask Astrid where the Ghost Ship might be. Vaati, what do you mean, the mark of Din? I have never heard of such a person."

Vaati groaned. "Din is one of the three Golden Goddesses, Din is the Goddess of Power and created Hyrule and the rest of the world. There are two others that created life and law." Vaati said shortly and quickly.

"The Isle of Ember, eh? I've always suspected there might be something there. So it's as simple as sailing there and finding this Astrid? So we're off to the Isle of Ember then!" Linebeck exclaimed.

"Ciela, I'd like you to go with Link, Ezlo, and Vaati. You'll be essential to his efforts, I'm sure! And by seeing the outside world, you might get your lost memories!"

Ciela bobbed up and down in excitement. "Will do! Happy to help! Sorry we have to go around with Linebeck, though. Still, I'm glad to sail the seas and see the world!"

"What! Don't tell me I have to haul around that twinkly bit of fluff and you too, green boy! Oh, fine then. The Isle of Ember awaits! Greenie, you can be the navigator. Vaati... do whatever it is you do. Time to set sail!" Linebeck said then walked aboard. Vaati went to the sails to blow it, unhappily at having to travel again with Link, Ezlo, and Ciela.

"Damn fate..." Vaati cursed, slipping into his native tongue. "_Ekoste form, blutsed goddesses, ekoste groon bluy, ekoste dete foont hiat..._"

Linebeck went to the engine room. Ezlo got some sleep in the main compartment of the ship's bed.


	6. Isle of Ember

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Five: Isle of Ember  
**

The ship traveled extremely fast. In less then two minutes, the island came into view, mostly a giant volcano with some land. Steam and smoke were coming out of the volcano on the isle. In another three minutes, the ship docked at the Isle of Ember.

"This must be the Isle of Ember Grandpa was talking about. We're here!" Ciela said excitedly, bobbing up and down.

"A sterling example of my helmsmanship! Impressive?" Linebeck said, looking smug. Vaati did not reply. He walked out to explore the island. Link looked at the man. Ezlo didn't say anything either.

"What? You didn't even know where the island was!" Ciela argued. "Who sketched our course? Link did!"

"What?! You piece of fluff! You just don't appreciate the finer points of sailing! But you get me, right, Link?" Linebeck asked, looking for some support.

Link shook his head. "Abuse your captain, will you... OK, you little adventure monkey, why don't you run off and find Astrid! I'll be right here waiting for you, taking care of my ship. Hrmph!"

"What? Staying behind? Scared, are you?"

"Me? S-scared? I'm never scared, you fluttering little shrimp! You three go ahead. I'll be breaking my back working on the ship for your sakes!" Linebeck defended himself.

* * *

Vaati was off on the island, looking around. Boulders from the volcano were falling down on most of the island. On another, smaller islet across that was jumped across layed a ghost.

"Brute force... will get you nowhere..." The ghost said. It had red hair and had a tooth sticking out of his mouth. "My name is Kayo... I used to work for Astrid, the fortune-teller. What happened to Astrid... it haunts me." Behind the island was a torch.

Vaati left at that point. The ghost was of no help. Jumping around were various Tektites, blue and red, full color, unlike the ones in Hyrule. There was a door on the other side of the island, one sparking with electricity that could shock.

"A simple barrier." Vaati muttered and teleported to the other side. Also on the island were electric ChuChus and Crows.

He found on the top level of the mountain - the explosive hole was right next to him - a chest with twenty Rupees inside.

* * *

"Please wait for me upstairs. If any others are with you, bring them along as well. Assemble yourselves and I will tell your fortunes." Astrid said. Link left to get Linebeck. By a stroke of luck, Vaati was returning as well.

"So somebody needs me to go with you to get my fortune told? What harm could it do." Vaati said, scowling, and reluctantly going.

"Confound it! You'd think someone who sees the future would be on time!" Linebeck said as soon as Link entered. "Where is Astrid? Let's get our fortunes told and be done with it!"

Astrid walked in at that point. "Greetings... now, if everyone is here, we can begin."

"One second!" Ezlo squawked and transformed back into a hylian, watching closely.

Astrid shut her eyes and began waving her hands around the crystal ball, which began to glow with a mysterious white light.

"Open my eyes... to the future... a sinister darkness... The mighty sea... and the voice of a sacred light... I see it! I shall speak! Listen with your hearts!" Astrid exclaimed, opening her eyes suddenly.

"If you really want to find the Ghost Ship, Link... You must be ready to clash with darkness itself! Knowing that, do you still wish to help Tetra?"

Link nodded to the affirmative, not knowing who this Tetra person is, but instinctively having a desire to rescue her.

"Oh, very nice. The honesty in your eyes is very clear. Now make haste to the Temple of Fire on the summit of this island. There you must defeat the darkness that haunts the place. You will then find what is needed to find the path ahead of you... You have it within you to alter our doomed course of events, Link. You and Vaati. But the light that seeks your help is growing faint, Link." Astrid said worridely.

"Power of darkness... eh, Vaati! You seem pretty dark. Astrid, are you sure the darkness isn't this Vaati kid?" Linebeck asked, pointing at an angry Vaati.

"I am very sure it is not Vaati. It is something more terrifying altogether. Link, embodiment of courage and all that is just... Vaati, the sorceror of darkness... You two have the power to alter the course of doomed events. Hurry to the temple." Astrid said. Vaati teleported out and Link left through the door.

* * *

Link quickly made it to the formerly sparking door and touched it, opening it. He climbed up the multiple levels of the large volcano, which continued to spout boulders, until he reached a door with two candles. Link blew both out and the door opened, allowing Link to enter into the Temple of Fire. It was burning, hot, much more heated then Mt. Crenel.

Just to get into the temple more, there were two walls of flame he had to weave through. They were close together as well, making it more difficult then it would ordinarily.

"This is worse then Mt. Crenel! And no doubt it will be more difficult! You've got nothing but a sword, shield, and only three Heart Containers! The darkness in this temple will likely be more difficult than Vaati now. You've got only a sword, shield, and three Heart Containers. Blasted new world! I can't believe you have to save another world!" Ezlo voiced his opinions and thoughts on the matter. "Get me out of here! I'll become a burnt hat!" Ezlo changed his mind but a few seconds later. "What am I thinking? I'm not staying out there! I'm coming with you, Link! Try not to let me get burned!"

Link nodded and began to make his way through the fire and the flames.


	7. Blaaz, Master of Fire

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Six: Blaaz, Master of Fire  
**

Link was having a difficult time fighting Blaaz. He had never encountered a boss like this before. It kept teleporting everywhere, shooting fire, and dropping boulders. Add to it that the place Blaaz was in once finished teleporting was always on the move, barely five seconds. Link was running back and forth trying to strike it a few times.

He did get in a few hits, but not that many. Link slashed at the monster again, and... it split into three smaller monsters. Link groaned and tried to slash one... it went through as the Mini Blaaz reappeared somewhere else.

Link tried to hit each, but it was difficult when he now had three monsters shooting fireballs at him, boulders falling down, only three Heart Containers, and only a Sword, Shield, and Boomerang.

Link continued to try and strike them, or merge them together, but they were always moving and Link could not figure out how to finish the Blaaz off.

Link inwardly thought that Vaati would be better at this - secretly - as the boy was good at puzzles and extremely powerful. Link, however, required multiple hints and clues to be able to do puzzles.

But Link couldn't very well get any help, the door was locked, he was in a volcano, and Link couldn't do the simplest of magic without a wand.

Vaati teleported into the room at that time, quickly jumping to Link, who need only glance at Vaati, who, instead of doing the expected, nodded.

"Link! Use your boomerang to bind those three together!" Vaati shouted, constantly jumping out of the way. "From the first horn to the third horn, from lowest to highest!" Vaati yelled, casting a short spell on the room to block boulders for a time.

Link swept out his boomerang and threw it, directing it at the Mini Blaaz' in order of least horns to highest horns, one horn to three. It binded them and Blaaz, normal form, returned.

Vaati leaped and began to pound the villian with air balls of air like fists. Blaaz teleported and Vaati's air balls followed it, continuing to strike, until it split in three again.

This time, the three Mini-Blaaz were binded by Vaati's manipulation of wind, allowing Link to strike Blaaz multiple times, Vaati's air balls soon following.

Blaaz, Master of Fire, again split into three, binded again by Link's boomerang, which struck it soon after it was rebinded, rendering it dizzy. Link struck it again, defeating it.

It roared a cry of anguish and defeat, slowly stopping its movement and becoming yellow sand, which burst up through the roof to some unknown location. Vaati's eyes narrowed.

In the middle of the dungeon, a circular area appeared with the mark of Din, red and orange. It glowed and and a ball of orange light came out of it. The mark of Din disappeared. It flew up to the roof, and in a burst of light, it unfolded its wings and became red and began to fly.

The fairy flied down to a smiling Link and an impassive Vaati. "I am Leaf, Spirit of Power! I serve the Ocean King. I owe you thanks for defeating that evil wizard. You broke the seal, so now I'm free!" The fairy said excitedly.

"Look, Link! It's the Spirit of Power, Leaf! This must be all that Astrid was talking about." Ciela said.

"Please! Help us! We need your strength. I was locked away with the Ocean King years ago. But now I can't feel the Ocean King's presence... I wonder what happened to him? If I come with you, maybe I'll find out. If you need it, I'll gladly lend a hand!" Leaf said.

A chest appeared where the mark of Din formerly was. It held a Heart Container for Link. Behind the chest was a portal. Vaati teleported out of the dungeon and Link walked to the portal to get out of the dungeon. Link quickly noticed (due to Ciela's blabbing) the volcano stopped erupting.

Link swiftly ran off the volcano and entered Astrid's house, where Linebeck and Vaati awaited.

"Hey, kid! So you defeated all the monsters. Astrid's waiting." Linebeck said, then all four of them turned to Astrid.

"Well done, Link, Vaati, you two defeated the darkness. Thus you've broken the seal needed to imprison the spirit you need to move ahead. Ultimately, you will need three spirits: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. When you have all three, you possess the power to find the Ghost Ship. Now two spirits remain. I see another clue at the Temple of the Ocean King on Mercay Island. To further your efforts, I give you this. May it one day aid your battles." Astrid said.

Link got a gem with Din's mark, similar to the one Vaati saw on Mercay Island. "That's a Spirit Gem. There are many for each spirit. Find as many as you can. Somewhere on the seas, you can raise a spirit's power using the gems. The light that seeks your aid continues to grow weaker, Link. There is no time to lose."

"You actually did it! Now we're even closer to getting rich, Link! Hoo haw, I'm excited!" Linebeck said, then walked out of Astrid's house.

"Ugh! He's so self-centered!" Ciela complained. "Well, I sense that man will prove to be an asset rather than an anchor..." Astrid said, trailing. "...in time." she finished.

"I hope you're right. OK, let's get to Mercay Island, you two!" Ciela said. Vaati and Link walked out of the house and onto the ship to set sail for Mercay Island and the Temple of the Ocean King.

Vaati manipulated the air to have the ship sail faster, Ezlo slept, Link navigated, and Linebeck was in the engine room as always.

* * *

It was quick arrival and Vaati teleported to the entrance of the Temple to wait for Link, casting the normal spells he used whenever entering the cursed temple.

Link soon entered and following him shortly after was Oshus. "Link. Get up on that alter!" Oshus said, pointing to a higher level on the floor. Link ran up there and retrieved the Phantom Hourglass from the altar.

"You now hold the legendary Phantom Hourglass, Link. As long as you carry it, the temple can not drain life from you. However..." Oshus banged his cane on the floor at this. "You are only safe as long as the sand remains in the top of the hourglass. When all the sand has been drained to the bottom, your life, too, will be drained."

"It's an hourglass! Can't you just flip it over again?" Linebeck asked haughtily.

"No. Once the Sand of Hours has been drained, its power is lost. The power is regained by the sun's rays. The sand inside the Phantom Hourglass is called the Sand of Hours. The beast you defeated in the Temple of Fire had some grains. It is said to be made from the Force Gems of the Ocean King. It gives deep strength to its holder. You must collect the Sand of Hours from monsters. The more sand in the Hourglass, the longer it will last. The sea chart found in this Temple lead you to the first spirit. It's highly likely another sea chart will lead you to another clue, and another spirit along with it. I won't stop either of you, but Link, keep the Phantom Hourglass in hand."

"Just how do you know so much, old man?" Linebeck asked.

"Hmmm. That long story is not ready to surface, but it will all come in time. For now you four must find the Ghost Ship."

"That's right! And where it does, there lies a mountain of treasure, ready to leap right into my pockets. Hop to it, Link and Vaati! Put some steam into your engines and get exploring the temple!" Linebeck said greedily.

Vaati entered the temple at that point and Link ran down from the alter through the door to the Temple of the Ocean King.


	8. Phantoms and Sea Charts

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Seven: Phantoms and Sea Charts  
**

Link could, with a fair amount of certainty, say that Vaati was officially on his side. Not a friend, barely even an aquaintance, but Vaati was not evil. A dark sorceror, yes, but not evil. That was, at least, fair to say. Link opened the Door of Power using Leaf and the odd duo entered the next floor.

As soon as Link stepped out of the light purple area, two giant blue things with shield and sword appeared. Ciela was, at first, telling Link to charge at the blue thing, but Leaf explained that they were Phantoms, they were ridiculously powerful, and that none of the weapons Link or Vaati had could harm them. Or Ezlo.

Leaf instructed Link to remain in 'safe zones' to avoid losing time from the Hourglass. Vaati didn't need to enter them as he could cast anti-energy-absorption spells on himself.

Vaati used a spell to search the room and found that in the top-left most corner was a key needed to get to the next floor. There was a puzzle, however, there was an orb near the locked door and the temple's curse prevented Vaati from using explosive and unlocking magic. "Blasted temple..." Vaati cursed multiple times, striking the orb while Link ran to the flame torch and used the boomerang to transfer the flame to the one next to him.

The flames blocking them from entering the next hall of the temple were removed and Link swiftly hid in the safe zone to avoid the Phantom, which slowly walked forward. Link followed and Vaati teleported over to that area.

"Watch this, green one." Vaati said, grinning, then creating an air ball and having it bounce on the temple's walls. Soon the Phantom was near the flames, chasing after the noise. Vaati ran out to press the switch and Link entered through the door and retrieved the key.

Returning to the safe zone, Vaati again create air balls and the Phantom followed the suspicious noise, allowing Vaati to teleport to the locked door and Link to run as fast as he could there. Link unlocked the door. The dysfunctional duo walked down the stairs to Bottom Floor Two.

Vaati distracted a Phantom and went out to search, returning after a few seconds, then taking out the map. "These maps are always ridiculously large and manage to have space to map everything out." Vaati grumbled, marking some locations in the shapes of two Orbs and a Level.

Link, catching on quickly, hit the first orb, then ran to the other side and hit the other orb while Vaati pulled the lever. Both ran back to the safe zone as fast as they could "Blasted Phantoms!" Ezlo squawked.

The flames went down and aside from the spikes on the other side of the temple southwards lied a key to unlock a door. Vaati and Link ran past the phantom, striking a red jar creating a small safe zone for the future and LInk threw a boomerang at a nearby orb, bringing down the second and last wall of flames, allowing both to run to the south-left most safe zone. Vaati made the Phantom on that floor speed up by creating noise. By stroke of bad fortune, the Phantom got the key, causing Link to glare at Vaati, who glared back.

They quickly ran into a room with an orb that Vaati hit a few times, bringing up blue walls to the south, stopping a Phantom from searching at the noise, and lowering the northern blue walls. "Shortcut, greenie." Vaati advised Link who would have said "Clearly." if he could speak.

The Phantom moved on, Vaati striking it multiple times in the back with airballs while Link retrieved the key, avoiding some of the Phantom's sword strikes and dodging the other Phantom on the northern side of the room and unlocking the door, leaving Vaati to fend for himself. Vaati, striking them in the back and hitting them as fast as he could to get them away from him, Vaati teleported to the safe zone where the door was, cursing obscenities all the way.

"What a... colorful vocabulary." Ciela commented upon hearing some of Vaati's curses, which were in Hylian and, variously, Minish. Link nodded in agreement and the fairy while the purple sorceror finally stopped cursing and walked down the stairs.

"The clue to the Ghost Ship rests on this floor. Just a bit farther! I can feel it." Ciela said as soon as Link arrived down the stairs. Vaati took out the map of that floor, which also happened to be the only map they had, and examined it, marking the paths of phantoms. There was a large safe zone in the top-middle that they quickly investigated, finding three triangles, and a sign that said "Offer up the sacred gems to the three pedestals."

Link ran off the side to the left-most safe zone, finding a treasure chest that had a large triangle, which both figured went in one of the pedestals. Vaati distracted the Phantom circling that staircase while Link weaved through the path of the Phantom carrying a key and set the first triangle in the top pedestal, where it flashed and became a large yellow triangle, a flat surface to walk on.

To the east were two spikes encasing a square, preventing Link from heading there. Link sneaked around the Phantom and got the Force Gem, barely avoiding the sight of the other Phantom patrolling, and placing in the next triangle. After that, Link and Vaati pondered on the Phantom and used the same strategy as before: pound it!

Link took the front of the Phantom while Vaati pounded the eyeball on its back, dropping the key as the Phantom failed to hit both of them. Link retrieved the key as he did last time and unlocked the door, finding the third and final Force Gem. Vaati hit both Phantoms, one of which had now came, away and teleported to the pedestals. Link, cursing Vaati's magic, sneaked past both Phantoms after they went away and the flames went down, sneaked past the two Phantoms and put the final Force Gem in, opening the door.

The two entered the room to find there were no Phantoms and the curse was not in effect. There was another door, however, and it had the mark of Nayru on it. "The Spirit of Wisdom will be needed to open that door." Leaf explained and Ciela seemed to point at a treasure chest. Link walked over and opened it to find the Northwestern Sea Chart,and a blue portal that Vaati walked into. Link looked at him questioningly. Vaati ignored it.

"Why'd you not teleport, Vaati?" Ciela asked as Link arrived. "I've exerted quite a lot today." Vaati answered and walked away, presumably to the ship. Link followed, somersaulting into one tree and getting one hundred Rupees in payment for his headache. At the ship, Vaati ignored Linebeck and conjured himself a bed and some curtains for privacy. Even more exhausted, the purple-clad sorceror went to bed.

Link soon arrived, Ezlo leaped off, and Link climbed into what was normally Ezlo's bed. A grumbling Ezlo slept on the chair and Linebeck stuffed himself into a large wooden box and went to sleep, following the leads of the others.


	9. New Islands

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Eight: New Islands  
**

The next day everyone woke up at the same time bright and early. "Who's the cook?" Vaati asked immediately. Linebeck held up his hands, Link was stepping backwards, and Ezlo was whistling. Vaati glared at all three of them. If looks could kill, Vaati's would've done it. "Then someone get food." Linebeck pulled out a rag and began to scrub the engine room levers, Ezlo used his cane to knock himself out, and a reluctant Link, who seemed to be grumbling under his breath (at the very least, making annoyed noises) agreed to go and get some food.

An hour later, Link returned. Upon seeing Link, Vaati, Ezlo, and Linebeck glared at him "What took you so long, Link?" Linebeck questioned and Ezlo rapped Link on the head with his staff. Link groaned at that. He had another headache. Link looked at all of them and glared again. Vaati waved his hand and the food and trays swiftly organized themselves into meals.

All of them ate, but Vaati had three plates of food, causing everyone to look at him. Vaati glared at all of them as he ate, daring them to ask a question. All three most likely figured out what the reason was and made preparations to set sail. (aka, splash Linebeck with cold water)

Link sketched a path north, and gradually a huge tornado came into view, causing Vaati's eyes to widened and stop speeding up the ship he jumped down from where he was. He was too late to warn Link, however, as the huge tornado sped into the ship, depositing them somewhat northwest from another island.

"Blast!" Ezlo cursed. "We can't go up there for now, Link. Make some other path!" Linebeck called, so Link drew a path to the only space in between the rocks dividing the east and west of that sea, Mercay, Cannon, and Isle of Ember Islands from Molida Island.

Vaati returned to speeding up the ship. Linebeck soon noticed that the path lead straight into destructible rocks that were not on the map. "Hold up! Watch where your course is taking us, Link! Your course has us in the proximity of certain doom! Those rocks look brutal! No way to bust through that without a cannon or something!" Linebeck shouted and Vaati smirked.

"I think that the 'or something' part will do excellently." Vaati said darkly and levitated himself up above the rocks and shot various blasts of energy at the rocks, completely annihilating them, then coming back down. "A cannon is, however, advisable."

Link headed a course for Molida Island and Pirate ships were soon spotted. Link looked at Vaati. "Do I have to do everything around here?" Vaati grumbled, exploding the ships. "Again, a cannon is advisable!" Vaati grumbled, returning to speeding up the ship.

The ship was rolling into the dock when a giant purple thing rose out of the air, with one eyeball and a huge mouth that began to shoot green spiky things, which Vaati hastily blocked. "Linebeck! Head a course for Cannon Island!" Vaati called out while blasting another green spiky blob thing.

"Wh-" Linebeck attempted to protest, but Vaati shouted "HEAD A COURSE FOR CANNON ISLAND! **NOW!**" Linebeck hurried to do so at Vaati's shouts and Ezlo's calls as well. The threat of a giant purple thing destroying his ship was a good incentive as well. Vaati blasted winds out of his palms at such a speed that they were away from the docks and at the space for travelling in only three minutes.

"Told you." Vaati said to Link, smirking, before blasting winds out of his hands again. They arrived at Cannon Island in two minutes. Link walked into the house and the door opened. Vaati looked at the green boy, eyebrows raised, while slowly levitating upwards to the higher ground to get to Eddo. Link glared at Vaati, who snapped his fingers, warping Link right next to hi, entering the room.

"Yes, yes, I'm the owner of the shop, Eddo."

"Cannon." Vaati demanded.

"You demand a cannon? You impress me. You'd brave this island just to get a cannon. For a small shrimp, you've got a good eye."

"You're not exactly tall yourself." Vaati remarked at Eddo's words.

Eddo ignored Vaati. "Then know that my cannons are works of explosive art, made from choice parts. So you'd better believe you'll cough up big Rupees! Have the guts to hear how much."

Vaati glared.

"Don't blame me if you drop a load of Rupees at my shop... You'll need to shout, or make noise, in enthusiasm to get the price number!"

Vaati smiled evilly. Link, eyes widening in realization, ran out of the shop, followed by Vaati. There was an explosion of noise in the shop that had both of them covering their ears and no doubt left Eddo half-deaf.

Sure enough, they ran into a very unhappy Eddo, who was sitting on the ground. "It's free..." Eddo said dizzily, then fell back, laying down unconscious. Link glared at Vaati, who smirked in response. Link glared harder at Vaati's back, as Vaati was leaving the shop to the ship.

* * *

Link sketched a course for Molida Island again and this time he manned the cannon. While they headed towards it, a strange thing came out of the water and Link blasted it with a cannon and Rupee came out. Vaati smiled darkly and began to shoot it with multiple homing blasts, gathering many, many Rupees. The ones Vaati missed were caught by Linebeck, through a trapdoor on the top of the engine room.

As the ship passed through the 'travel area' as the group called it, the sky began to darken and the clouds began to grey. It continued to darken and to the north, facing the S.S. Linebeck, was the Ghost Ship. Linebeck nearly screamed.

"The Ghost Ship surfaces at last! I can't believe we're laying eyes on it! Follow that ship! Let's get my treasure!" Linebeck called, turning the ship to face the Ghost Ship. Vaati continued to speed the ship up. Vaati supposed they were lucky there wasn't a giant rock in front of them at the time, if there had been, Vaati was sure that the ship would've crashed.

Even as fast as the purple sorceror sped the ship up, the Ghost Ship was still somewhat faster. To make things worse, it began to fog as they chased the Ghost Ship into the Northwestern Sea, giving Vaati more work to do as he frantically attempted to clear the fog while speeding up the ship even more. Link, meanwhile, was shooting cannon at the ship, whereas Ezlo was squawking numerous warnings as Linebeck shouted encouragements and several "Faster!"'s at Vaati, who was clenching his teeth.

The fog continued to thicken as they entered the Northwestern Sea. Link continued to attempt to blast at the Ghost Ship as well as various other monsters of the sea. Ezlo continued to yell to turn back and Linebeck was still shouting faster. Link was also rapidly firing the cannon to avoid explosive barrels before they crashed and was continuously re-sketching the course to follow the Ghost Ship, which kept changing directions.

Vaati continued to try and make the ship faster while keeping sight of the Ghost Ship. The continuous squawkings of Ezlo and calls of Linebeck were not helping, and the noise was nearly unbearable between the wind, yells, water, and cannon. Vaati's teeth were clenched and gritted as he worked and used magic.

The Ghost Ship itself had tattered black sailed, a huge yellow skeleton with four teeth-like pillars coming from it's bottom and horns. To the immediate sides of the Ghost Ship's skull were two huge blue eyes. The Ghost Ship's main body hull was black and brown, and if not powered by magic, it couldn't have sailed at all.

Somewhere in the Northwestern Sea the Ghost Ship sped up quite a lot and disappeared from view, while the fog ever thickened and Linebeck cursed it. Similar to their first attempt to get into the Northwestern Sea, a giant tornado brought them back to the border, leaving Vaati, Linebeck, and Ezlo cursing and shouted various obscenities.

"I think that was from the Ghost Ship. It's haunted by eternal, infernal fog that leads ships horribly astray! I think it's best that we beat a hasty retreat! Maybe someone on a nearby island knows a way through the fog." Linebeck said, calling out, so Link headed a course for Molida Island.

Surprisingly, the giant purple was not there and Linebeck docked the ship safely on Molida Island. Upon exit, Linebeck looked down at Link. "We can't navigate through the fog, so what are we supposed to do?! We can't go to the crest location on the chart unless we pass through the fog!" Link, Vaati, and Ezlo left Linebeck. Vaati walked off to explore the island, which Link was used to, and ran to the mailbox, which was waving, signalling a letter for Link.

"Ahem, a letter from Astrid of the Isle of Ember! Allow me to read." The mailman said and pulled the letter out of his pocket.

"_Good tidings to you, Link, Vaati. Thank you for your recent help. Try as I might to express my gratitude in words, I cannot do it justice. If there is anything I can do in return, please stop by the Isle of Ember. I know that someone of my modest means might have little to offer. But I believe I can at least show you the way should you become lost. Sincerely, Astrid._"

The mailman then handed the letter back to Link. "That's all of it. Got that, sir? Then I'm outta here!" The mailman exclaimed, flying off.

Link arrived near a house that was, in turn, near a cave, and talked to a woman near it. "You want to get to the island in the Northwestern Sea? My husband called the place the Isle of Gust. He used to talk about how he had visited that island. My husband was once content to be a fisherman, until he left this place. He sought uncharted lands. At least that's what he said when he finally left. He refused to work, instead ruining his boat by braving the northern fog repeatedly! The last time we saw him was over a year ago... My son Romanos, who's at home right now, might know a little more. But that boy hasn't worked in a long time either. He's peeved at his dad, I think. He might get upset if you mention the Isle of Gust..." The woman explained and Link walked into the house.

"The Isle of Gust? Please don't tell me you're going your own way, too?!" The man, Romanos, said and Link nodded. "Oh really?! Do it your own way? Go your own way? What a buncha garbage! All this endless babbling about living with a lust for adventure. Can that put food on the table? Can that make your family happy? Going your own way is no way to survive in this life. My way's a lot better. Staying home, eating cheese, that's the life! Yeah, Isle of Gust? Don't say another word about it! Figure it out yourself and get out of here."

Link, who could see when someone was not going to help, left, as as he exited through the door Romanos shouted "HEY! WAIT, KID!"

Vaati walked out of the cave to see Link entering a house, Vaati followed, feeling there was something useful.

"Sorry to unload all that on you, kid. It's just that my dad used to say lots of things about going his own way to explore. And I get fed up with him. My dad used to talk about getting through the fog and seeing the Isle of Gust. He said something about a specific route for getting through that foggy area. But only he knew which way to go... There's a cave behind our house where my dad used to escape all the time. He called it his hideaway. You might find more details in there... But it's dangerous in there, so take care of yourself, kid!" Romano explained.

Vaati exited out of the house and into the cave, Link following close behind. There were several red ChuChus that Vaati blew into the water or had a meeting with Link's sword. There bombable blocks that Vaati easily exploded as well as a wall that Vaati also exploded, letting Link into it. Link quickly read the journal on the table then opened the chest, finding a shovel, and digging at a lose spot on the ground to find a large green Rupee, one hundred Rupees. Vaati, meanwhile, teleported out to search for an area to dig. He decided to first search near trees, and found a loose diggable spot. Vaati teleported out, homing on Link's location, grabbed Link's ear, then teleported back to the tree. Vaati grabbed the shovel and dug at the spot, than jumped down, while a slightly dazed Link fell down to land on the ground, losing an entire heart. "Clumsy." Vaati commented and Link glared at him.

Link read the next journal on the table , which was addressed to Romanos, while Vaati opened the treasure chest, finding a treasure map for northeast from Mercay Island. The hideaway also showed a simple path through the fog.

It had a left turn around the right most first row of rocks, then turning southeast over one rock (on the map) and under turning northwest the second rock in the second row of them, then a circle around the third rock row, only one rock, then upwards north over the fifth rock row, only one rock, and under the fourth rock row, only one rock, and then straight forward past the column of rocks to get out of the fog. "Blasted magic of that place! A simple route of twists and curves was all it took!" Vaati cursed. Link nodded in agreement.

Vaati quickly got out the map and copied the route almost perfectly identical to the one in the hideout.

The duo walked out and walked through the curve, defeating a yellow ChuChu and finding a door with a sun emblem. "Hey! A door with a sun emblem. Try to open it, Link!" Link stepped forward and closely inspected the keyhole, then shook his head to the negative.

Vaati walked forward and used an unlocking spell. To no avail, the door did not move a grain, not a single budge. Vaati whipped out the map and drew the symbol around Molida Island. "For future reference. I have a feeling that will be important." Vaati said upon Link's curious look.

The two walked out, defeating two yellow ChuChus, and exiting through the cave that lead them to the first hideaway.

Upon that completion, Link and Vaati jointly explained the story and Romanos was inspired to open up a game store to go his own way like his father before him. Once Vaati heard that part he walked out to the ship.

Vaati explained the situation to Linebeck. Link walked on the ship and sketched a course to the fog, manning the cannon. Vaati assumed his usual position of speeding the ship up and Linebeck went down to the engine room while Ezlo transformed back into a hylian and watched closely from the prow with Link, casting a few protection spells. "Let's shove off!" Linebeck called and wind came out in droves from Vaati's hands, requiring Linebeck to make many quick turns to avoid crashing.

It was time to navigate through the fog.


	10. Temple of Winds

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Nine: Temple of Wind  
**

It was surprisingly easy to sketch the course through the fog, even with many twists and turns. Vaati's teeth were gritted allowing them to be able to see while keeping the ship speed. Linebeck was whipping around the wheel as fast as he could to follow the course, avoiding many twists and turns. Ezlo often was destroying several explosive barrels to prevent the ship from sinking while Link was sweating in the humidity and heat and manning the cannon.

Despite that, they made it safely through the fog. Link soon sketched a new course to the Isle of Gust, which happened to be very windy, perfect for its names. Gusts came out of the ground, as well as several Miniblins.

Link ran forward first, excited, defeating most of the Miniblins, before the wind blew west and nearly knocked a scrambling Link into the water. Vaati walked out after, manipulating the wind to make sure that it didn't blow Link into the water. Both of them walked south and jumped across the various floating islands.

On the first one was a few red ChuChus, which were striked down by Link's sword. The second was much larger and had several Miniblins, which Vaati was only too happy to blow into the water, allowing them to drown. The third and final one had one red ChuChu, which also were struck by Link's sword. The fourth was not a floating island and just higher ground.

Both of them jumped down to find a crumbling wall. Link ran to a Bomb Flower only to stop when he saw Vaati exploding the wall, leaving the Bomb Flower to explode in Link's face. Vaati smirked and entered the cave, leaving Link to run after the purple sorceror while glaring ferociously.

Inside was another hideaway and Vaati opened the chest, finding a Courage Gem with Farore's mark on it, while Link read the journal of the man. There was also another map on it of the Northwester Sea, pointing to two islands not on the sea chart, as well as with an arrow pointing to Bannan Island. Vaati got out the map and sketched down the spots and arrow for the future.

After that, Link and Vaati walked up the stairs for the higher ground and used the wind to jump from various platforms. "You realized I could have teleported." Vaati said to the green hero.

And left me to jump across the platforms. Link stared at the purple sorceror. Vaati tilted his head at that, smirking. "Probably."

The dysfuctional duo walked down the next stairs, defeating more Miniblins. There was another cave and they entered it, defeating a couple of Miniblins. "These things are everywhere!" Ezlo complained. They walked up another staircase, Link wondering how the heck staircases appeared in random caves across the world and they walked forward, finding Octorok heads blowing out air.

Vaati cast a spell and blocked the air, allowing them to walk past without being blown across. Vaati walked forward, once removing the spell causing Link to fall off and glare at Vaati, who laughed an exited the cave, leaving Link running up the stairs, defeating several Miniblins along the way. Vaati was waiting outside, and when Link walked out Link swung his sword at Vaati who ducked and jumped to the side to dodge the angry hylian. Link decided to run ahead of Vaati and leaped onto a gust, which lead to another gust, which also lead to a subsequent gust, that led to a very high ground, Vaati merely teleported right in front of the green boy, who run to the side of him, glaring, jumping across to another higher platform, which had a number of Miniblins on it that Link was only too happy to introduce to his sword. After that, he climbed down the stairs to an area of gusts and a map. Vaati, who was following swiftly, grabbed Ezlo and teleported past the tiny wall to the door. Ezlo cursed Vaati multiple times, Vaati not listening.

Inside the temple, there were more Octorok heads blowing air and Vaati parted the winds, allowing Link ahead. Vaati did not stop the winds this time, as they blowed to an endless pit of doom. The air tunnels lead to another endless pit and a bomb flower. On the other side of the pit, a long line of bombs in both directions lead to an orb. The space in-between both were enough for a person and, if thrown correctly, in the middle a thrown bomb could explode both. Vaati made an explosion, causing the orbs to turn on at the same time, creating a bridge across, allowing Link and Vaati to cross. In the next room there were two Red ChuChus and the hallway next had two Octorok heads, the winds of which were stopped, as usual, by Vaati. They walked up the stairs, across a small bridge, down a large stairway, and defeating another Red ChuChu. To the north was a blue door, to the south was a door that opened through touch.

Link opened it and Vaati followed. Inside was another room, stair case, and bridge. Link stepped on the switch, standing on a switch, opening a door to a door that lead to the entrance, defeating one Keese. On the tiny bridge were Octorok heads, stopped by Vaati. There were two Keese on the bridge flying around, which met Link's sword. There were three spaces that both jumped across and down the stairs they went, into a room were a familiar door shut. The door that signalled they would have to defeat all monsters in it. However, the monsters were easy. Link and Vaati each defeated two Rope snakes, opening two connecting doors to that room. The blue one, and the one they called the 'monster lock' door. The next room had multiple Rupees and a block that could be pushed.

Inside the next room were more Ropes. Farther up were two gusts and two blocks that required bombs. Link look pointedly at Vaati. "There's likely bombs in this dungeon. It's recommendable that you get them." Link sighed and Vaati repeated the green hylian, causing Link to glare at Vaati, who ignored it. Link entered the next room with a movable Octorok head that was clearly needed for a simple puzzle. Link began pushing the blowing object down south on the checkered blocks. Vaati watched him. Link moved the Octorok head and used it to speed up his jumps, getting to the other side. Vaati followed as Link stepped on a switch to a door that would again lead to, after some gusts, the entrance. Behind him was a staircase to a bottom floor, Link walked down it with Vaati followed.

And immediately as the duo walked from the stairs, a monster lock door shut behind them, leaving only a room of bomb flowers and rocks. Vaati tapped some of the rocks to find them move and were revealed to be Red ChuChus in a rock. Link ran to the middle of the room and threw the bomb flowers at the rock-covered ChuChus. Upon the successful defeat of them a blue door and the monster lock door opened. Link and Vaati walked through the blue door's former threshold to see a fence. To the north, Link walked up the stairs to see three ChuChus pop out. Link did a single Spin Attack and defeated all three. The two walked down the westward stairs to find a sparse room with many raised platforms. Link defeated a solitary Miniblin and stepped on a switch near a stone tablet.

_When two wings flutter, the door will swing wide. _Was the message inscribed on the stone tablet. The switch opened a blue door, which both of them walked up swiftly. Across were multiple gusts that could be used to cross to the next platform. Link jumped down to move a stone block. After that, Link jumped on the next gust to open a treasure chest, which had a Courage Gem inside. Link jumped down from the platform to go back around the stairs, glaring at Vaati for not helping.

"I could have done that. Less work for you." Vaati said, smirking at him, causing Link to glare harder. Vaati jumped across the gusts, stopping at a point that they could progress onward, Link soon following. Vaati walked down a staircase to still another bottom floor, Link following. There was a crumbling wall that Vaati easily exploded.

Inside the room, Link ran across to the middle platform, but there were several ground movements that Link barely dodged as giant green worms snapped at him. Vaati teleported over to where Link was. "You idiot! Those are sandworms! They are extremely sensitive to sound and the slightest loud noise will have them chasing at you and attempting to swallow you! Walk slowly and toss bombs at the ground. They'll follow the noise of the bomb falling onto the ground and eat it, causing them to explode." Vaati hissed into Link's ear angrily. "It would not do, hero, for you to die before saving the world!" Link nodded at the angry sorceror and looked at the map. Vaati pulled out the map and copied the x's. The map also had a message below.

_When all the pillars of wind rise, the doors will open. _Link got out the shovel and slowly walked on the ground to the various spots marked on the map. Vaati followed, equally slowly. Because of the noise that happened while Link dug up a "pillar of wind", Vaati blasted the area the sandworms are with air. Link, at the bottom-west most area, dug up the first pillar and headed north, getting a Power Gem out of a treasure chest and then heading somewhat east to dig up another pillar. After that, Link continued east and dug up another pillar. Finally, he headed south and dug up the final pillar. A blue door opened to an upwards floor. Another blue door closer to the middle-north side of the room opened. It had several bomb blocks that Vaati exploded and the two climbed up the stairs.

They arrived at the bottom-first floor higher level from the bottom-second floor. On the first raised platform they saw looking up earlier was a blowing head. Link pushed it two spaces west, where it began to blow a windmill. "All that just to blow a windmill..." Vaati said, shaking his head. Link ignored the sorceror and ran back up the bridge to go down back.

Arriving at the bottom second floor, Link headed west to another raised platform and crossed another stair way back to the floor they were previously on, B1. Link walked across the eastward bridge and Vaati moved a blowing head, causing the second windmill to blow. It caused a small key to land on the lower ground near the same tablet. Both of them jumped down and Link retrieved the key. After that, Link again lead them back to B2 and they headed straight north on a rigid walkway, unlocking the door. Link entered the adjacent room, climbing up a small stairway to a treasure chest, which held a bomb bag and ten bombs to fit inside it. Link headed northwest at that point, remembering a crumbling wall he exploded. Inside was a gust and a bomb block Vaati blew up. Both of them climbed into the gust pillar and landed on a raised platform, climbing up yet another staircase to B1. On it was a new area that Link threw a bomb onto a gust, next to a long line of bombs. Link and Vaati ran west as the line of bombs exploded, eventually hitting an orb, which caused a blue door directly south after them to open. There was a stone tablet, providing a hint.

_Blank faces can hide truth as well as blemished ones. Study the walls carefully. _

Link began to stare at Vaati, who snarled. "Not me, the walls!" Link shook his head out of the stupor and began to inspect the walls. Further west was a wall with a checkered square in front of it, which Link threw a bomb at. Through the hallway were two red ChuChus that had a meeting with Link's sword.

There was a door that Link touched, opening it, having a staircase to the first floor of the temple. There were more boulders in the room that Vaati cast explosions at, defeating all covered red ChuChus. Link glared. "The boulders look the same even with a ChuChu inside. A blank face. Except that time it held a large, red goop." Vaati responded. Link rolled his eyes and looked at the walls, surprised to see that one was missing from the explosion. Link walked through the area of the wall that was missing, Vaati following.

It lead to a slightly raised platform they walked up. It also lead to yet another line of bombs with orbs at the ends. Link threw two bombs into the two areas and swung his sword, exploding both at the same time, getting the orbs activated, and losing half a Heart Container of health. As a result, a blue door, again directly south, opened, which had a treasure chest inside of it. Vaati walked forward and opened it, finding a huge key in this. "What is this thing?" Vaati said, glaring at the key.

"That's the Boss Key! It's used to open a huge door that leads to the boss of the temple. Look's like you're the one stuck carrying it!" Ezlo said smugly, and Vaati glared.

Vaati walked eastward, falling off the platform, cursing the key, Ezlo, and Link, while Link followed, throwing a bomb into the gust, exploding the bomb blocks. Vaati threw the large and hefty key into the gust, letting it go the raised platform, Vaati and Link following the key. Vaati picked up the hefty key and threw it into the huge lock that was there. The large red eye and keyhole disappeared as the lock lowered, making a platform to walk on.

The chamber following had a lot of winds. There was also a gust that both of them jumped on, leading to two more gusts, and a door that Vaati touched, opening it. A blue portal appeared on the side of the room, but both ignored it. Link walked up the stairs and Vaati followed, ready to face the boss of the Temple, obtain more Sand of Hours, and get the Spirit of Wisdom.


	11. Cyclok, Stirrer of Winds

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Ten: Cyclok, Stirrer of Winds  
**

The two walked up to find a large open area with several pillars and the open sky. The door shut, Link surprised at it. Down from the sky from an octopus-like thing with a tornado under it. It was blue and its large, white head had a blue swirl. It had five tentacles and there were three areas in the circular room with smaller cyclones. It was the boss of the temple, Cyclok, the Stirrer or Winds.

"Careful! That bloated beast can summon cyclones!" Leaf called out and Link was again shocked as Vaati levitated into the air, seeming to fly, and start attack the boss, which was flying around.

"Throw a bomb into a cyclone when this beast is near it, green boy!" Vaati called, snarling at the shocked Link who was not doing anything. The beast stopped soon at the topmost cyclone and Link threw in a bomb, which exploded, destroying the beasts' cyclone, causing it to fall, dizzy. Vaati dropped to the ground as well and both began to attack the beast.

The beast quickly recovered from meeting Link's sword and shot back up into the air, shooting small tornados to the ground to hit Link, as well as putting cyclones in the air to attack Vaati, who parted the winds and attacked it when he could. Link threw another bomb into the air which failed to meet the beast.

Link ran to the bottom-west cyclone and threw a bomb into it, knocking down the beast. Vaati cast an explosion at it while Link struck it with his sword. The beast recovered slower, but in the air it began circling the field faster.

Link was throwing bombs into the tornados but to no avail. Cyclok was much too quick. It once came down and charged at Link, who was rapidly somersaulting away from it. Vaati used the chance to destroy it's tornado and both of them continued to strike it.

The beast recovered still slower but circled the field even faster. It nearly crashed into Vaati, who cast a large explosion at it, causing it to fall to the ground.

Vaati gathered energy, causing his hat and cloak to ripple faster as the beast seemed to inflate. Link ran from it as the beast had an internal explosion. Giving, like Blaaz, a roar of anger and death, it turned into sand. Link pulled out the Phantom Hourglass, walking forward, when the sand column seemed to explode, only to be sucked into the Hourglass. Link did what Vaati called 'the spinny thing' with the hourglass, spinning around and holding it up, but halfway through Vaati grabbed it, ruining Link's spinning happiness. Link glared at Vaati for ruining his spinning. "It wastes time." Vaati said, holding the hourglass close to his face, shaking it and inspecting it. "Hmm... Twelve minutes are in here now."

The middle of the room glowed blue with the mark of Nayru, signalling the arrival of the Spirit of Wisdom. A light blue ball came out of it, flying high into the air, before showing a blinding flash of light then unfolding its wings. It was the blue Spirit of Wisdom. The spirit flew down to Link and Vaati. "I'm Neri, the Spirit of Wisdom. Thank you both for slaying that vile monster. Now the seal has been broken and I'm free!"

Ciela, as usual, was going to go "Look, Link!" and talk about it, but Vaati grabbed the fairy out of the air, hissing at it to shut up.

"We came all this way to seek your help!" Ciela said, ignoring Vaati.

"The Ocean King must be locked up somewhere, too. The Spirit of Power is with you. Of course I'll help!" Neri said. In typical fashion, a treasure chest appeared, holding a Heart Container. Link was going to do his spinny got-item thing, but Vaati grabbed the scruff of Link's sleeve and pulled him, Link with his arms folded pouting as Vaati pulled him to the blue portal. "That wastes time too. You need to work at not spinning in joy for everything." Vaati advised the pouting green boy, who was thrown into the portal, landing in the front of the temple on his rear. Vaati teleported there, grabbed Link's sleeve again, then teleported onto the ship, surprising Linebeck. Link sketched a course for Mercay Island, to the Temple of the Ocean King, making Vaati grumble and mutter under his breath. "Accursed temple." They soon reached Mercay Island, leaving Vaati to teleport to the Temple with Link.

Vaati took the lead, walking to through the stairs, letting a still-unhappy Link follow Vaati into the Temple, around near the orb, but this time exploding bomb blocks, stepping on a switch thus opening the door that lead to the key to the door that lead to B2 of the Temple. Link struck a red pot and remained in the safe zone created while Vaati retrieved the key and unlocked the door. Link did not like his spinny thing interrupted. Link followed Vaati down into the next floor. Vaati dashed forward and exploded a piece of the wall. Link did the orbs, distracting the Phantom, while a portion of the wall was missing from the explosion, the first wall of flame when down, Link stepped on the switch, used the boomerang to get the key, and both dashed from the Phantoms to the locked door, then headed down to B3. Only using up one and a half minute, Vaati felt they were making good time. Now if only Link would stop pouting about his spinny thing...


	12. 2nd Time Temple of the Ocean King

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Eleven: 2nd Time Temple of the Ocean King  
**

Link was still pouting about his spinny thing, which made Vaati angry as Link put in minimal effort. Vaati angered more and more until on the pedestal after putting on the first Force Gem he picked the green boy up and started shaking him wildly. "Snap out of it, Link, and start putting in some effort! Because of your incessant pouting over spinning around like a buffoon, this floor will apparently be made in minimal time if you don't put in an effort and do something!" Vaati said, shaking him. Link got dizzy and Ezlo glared. Vaati dropped the boy on the ground on Ezlo, and Link got up, still slightly dizzy, glaring at Vaati weakly.

"Going to put in effort now?" Vaati asked Link, who continued to glare while running east, using the boomerang on an orb to stop the spikes while bombing the north side of it, getting 30 seconds for the hourglass. Link expected a thanks, but Vaati only said "Finally." while grabbing the green boy's sleeve and teleporting right to a safe zone south, where the Phantom was right in front of them, and it continued to walk. There was an area to dig, so Link got out the shovel and dug, finding an air gust that punted him up, finding two switches that opened a trapdoor. Vaati teleported into the line of sight of a Phantom, lead it right above the trapdoor, then teleported onto the switch, dropping the Phantom down while Link was jumping down to get the key from the fallen Phantom.

Vaati grabbed the key and headed over to the locked door, unlocking it, opening the chest, and retrieving the Force Gem, carrying it to the pedestal. Link was on the previous safe zone retrieving the other one. Both of them walked slowly to the pedestal, landing the Force Gems in each pedestal at the same time, opening the blue door. They entered into Checkpoint Chamber again where Link touched the door, causing the mark of Nayru to glow and letting them into the next floor, B4.

Appearing on various corners on the map were eyes. Three of them, one to the south east, whereas one patrolled another corner of the map.

"Allow me to explain. Those are Phantom Eyes. They act as extra eyes for the Phantoms. If one sees you... The Phantoms, in turn, see you, and, in turn, find you and, presuming that proper precautions are not observed, defeat you. They can be defeated." Neri, Spirit of Wisdom, explained.

"Link. Boomerang to stun them, then use the sword to strike them down." Vaati said before heading off to another safe zone, Link soon following. Vaati pulled out the map, marking the eyes, phantom, and the paths they take.

"That, there, is the location of the way to B5. The Phantom is, obviously, patrolling that location, and could temporarily block the way to that safe zone, which may or may not hold something of worth to this floor or future floors. Yet to be determined. In addition, spikes are blocking a door right here, which clearly is not the path we will be going on. There is a gust right down, and upon further inspection, there is likely something that can aid us on this floor." Vaati explained, pointing out various locations to Link and Ezlo. Why are you good with maps? Link looked at Vaati, who did not respond. Link ran down, stopping just before the gust, and seeing the orb. Link threw his boomerang at it, then to the Phantom Eye.

Upon the orbs activation, the gust stopped blowing, and upon the hitting of the boomerang to the Phantom Eye's eye, it became dizzy, allowing Link to strike it. Link walked south after it, following the Phantom slowly. There was a gust that Vaati easily parted, allowing them to head to the safe zone across. Two Phantom Eyes dwelled very close to the safe zone, thus allowing Link to stun one and defeat it while Vaati destroyed another with an airball. Sneaking forwards, there was a bomb block that Vaati silently exploded. Link entered through the space and hit the orb inside, lowering the previous spikes, allowing them to enter, finding a key. The Phantom passed by, allowing them to open the door. Vaati teleported over to the door and opened it, pulling Link, who was still spinning in joy. Link opened his eyes to found himself on the next floor. The next floor, B5, had no Phantoms or Eyes, but it did have a row of spike both ways. The ones to the east lowered shortly, allowing the two through.

They walked through the threshold and a monster lock door shut behind them. Four yellow electric ChuChus appeared. Vaati made four airballs and sent them at all four, defeating them. Thus the monster lock door opened. A blue door opened and a set of spikes lowered, allowing Link to get 15 seconds from the yellow pot past the spikes. The blue door lead to a short hallway that in turn lead to another room and thusly another monster lock door which quickly shut behind both of them. Inside were four Miniblins, two of which were defeated by each of the two. The monster lock door opened, a blue door opened, and spikes lowered, allowing Link to get another 15 seconds. On the west through the blue door, the boomerang was used by Link to activate an orb, stopping gust to the west and making a treasure chest appear, which had a red potion. B6, Ciela said, had the clue.

Link ran west and equipped the boomerang, ready to strike the Phantom Eye. The boomerang landed right on target and Link used his sword. Vaati rolled his eyes, grabbed Link's boomerang while Link was holding it, and teleported to the middle safe zone, where there was a door that required a drawing. Vaati examined the door carefully. "It requires a drawing of... something." Vaati said after one second. Link looked around carefully. "Something that will be, no doubt, important to the Temple, in some way." Link pulled out the Phantom Hourglass, and Vaati looked at it, then drew an hourglass on the door, opening it. Inside the room was two torches that were lit at the same time as both walked up to the raised platform, which had a sun emblem on it, similar to that on Molida Island.

_Press the sacred crest against the sea chart to transfer it. _Was inscribed on it, as was the mark of Farore, Goddess of Courage. Vaati pulled out the map and pressed it against it, transferring the mark to the sea chart. The sea charts now had all three marks of the Goddesses on them, yet no one seemed to even know that there were Goddesses. "The three marks of each Goddess. Din, on the Isle of Ember, Nayru, on the Isle of Gust, Farore, in the middle of nowhere on the seas." Vaati remarked. Link glared at Vaati. "Let's get out of here!" Ciela said, having noticed that they got the clue. Vaati grabbed Link's sleeve and teleported, Link barely having the time to grab Ciela's wing as they left the Temple of the Ocean King to the deck of Mercay Island.

However, Link noticed that the mailbox was waving, and went over, having the mailman read the letter.

"This is a letter from Eddo of Cannon Island! Ahem! Ready for this?"

"_Hey you, Link! I've got some big news. Big, big, very big news. See, I've been working on a Salvage Arm for a long time, but now it's ready! This gorgeous piece of machinery lets ships pull up treasure from the depths of the ocean. I'm selling this to the first one to get to my island. Oh yes. Link, if you're coming, do not bring that purple guy, if you can. Which you probably will bring him, but worth a try. Ready, set... sail!_" The mailman read, giving the letter to Link, who walked back on board the S.S. Linebeck, ready to set sail for Cannon Island. Vaati assumed his normal position of speeding up the ship, Link manned the cannon and sketched a course, Linebeck headed downstairs, and Ezlo slept. It was to Cannon Island for a Salvage Arm to investigate Farore's mark.


	13. Temple of Courage, Part I

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Twelve: The Temple of Courage, Part I  
**

The S.S. Linebeck was quick to arrive at Cannon Island and this time no teleportation was needed to get to Eddo. Only walking through the door. Link walked in first, relieving Eddo, then Vaati walked in, angering Eddo.

"Get out, purple boy! Out! OUT! Out of my shop! OUT!" Eddo yelled angrily, jumping up and down while pushing Vaati out. Vaati cast a shielding spell quickly and Eddo stubbed his foot and glared at Vaati. "Don't explode anything, got it, purple boy?" Eddo told him angrily. "The Salvage Arm is 300 Rupees. That or nothing. Not dealing with an explosion of noise!" Eddo said, holding his hand out for Link, who pulled out a large gold Rupee, an accumulation of 300 Rupees, and handed it to the man, who had his assistant have Linebeck install it to the ship.

With the Salvage Arm obtained, Link set a course for the middle of nowhere, aka Farore's mark. Upon reaching it, Link began to man the Salvage Arm and let it down, carefully controlling it to make sure it wasn't destroyed by the various Octospinies. Link eventually, after five minutes of careful maneuverings, pulled a lever and the end of the Salvage Arm's chain gripped the chest, increasing the wait. Link pulled another lever and it began to slowly come up, wildly rocking.

After seven minutes, the Salvage Arm came back up from the depths of the middle of nowhere, dropping it on the hull just below the prow. Link opened the treasure chest, finding that there was the Sun Key, the same emblem on it as the mysterious door on Molida Island.

However, immediately before they docked port was the same purple thing from before, rising out of the seas, with a huge feather-like thing on it, like a flower's leave, a blue stem, and huge purple lips and a large eye, with an equally large eyelid. Vaati immediately began to grumble obscenities and stopped powering the ship to start destroying the green spiky things while Link shot at the eyeball.

"Link! Sketch a course to move around that thing! We do not want to be a bobbing log on water when a green spiky bomb thing is coming at us!" Linebeck shouted and Ezlo walked out of the deck to cast protective spells on the ship and make the cannon more powerful. Link was already finishing up when Linebeck yelled. Link shot the thing in the eye, which got covered by the eyelid soon after, shooting three spiky blobs out, each of which Vaati destroyed. The eyelid came off and the process repeated. The process repeated four more times before they could finally dock on Molida Island, the beast defeated.

Link had barely got off the ship and Ezlo hadn't even transformed back to a hat before Vaati grabbed Link's sleeve. Link, knowing the process too well, grabbed Ezlo's mustache and they teleported to the door. Link got out the Sun Key and unlocked it, Ezlo glaring at Vaati, who ignored it. Immediately out of the cave were several Miniblins which were immediately defeated, having a meeting with Link's sword.

There was, on a higher raised platform, a giant head. Link climbed up some other raised platform with Vaati and Ezlo the hat and threw his boomerang at it, causing it to shoot a beam of light, which appeared on the map, shooting at the door of the Temple.

The Temple of Courage was close by, as Link and Vaati walked across a bridge to find the door and a stone inscription.

_Only statues can urge the temple door open, so focus their light gaze upon it. _

Link shook his head, frustrated, and headed west to search for more statues, Vaati following. The next statue, as well, was nearby, but pointing south. Link quickly moved and turned the statue, causing it to face the temple door. The second beam of light and it did not open, which meant that a third beam was required. The two walked east after walking south, to find two hideous green lizard-like amphibious monsters with swords and shields leap out of the water. "Stun the back of them!" Ezlo squawked out. and Link hastily dodged a fireball and equipped a boomerang to stun both of them.

After a few moments, Link threw it and the boomerang hit the back of each, knocking them dizzy. Link struck one with sword strikes while Vaati did his usual air balls as a method of offense. Both were defeated and out of the sand came another head, pointing towards the temple door, which opened, glowing blue in a complex pattern. The three statues stopped shooting beams of light. Link and Vaati entered the Temple of Courage at last. Ciela suspected that the Spirit of Courage was in the temple and it was obvious.

The Temple of Courage was more complex then any other temple previously was easily shown when both found two blue doors northwards in east and west as well as a rolling spike block on the nearby hallway. By a stroke up luck, there was a small area enough to fit Link and Vaati. It was not comfortable and both stayed off each other in the small area. The rolling spikes passed by and both ran north again. There was another small area dividing the first rolling spikes and another sideways rolling spikes. A wall on it looked different and so was exploded, leading to a treasure chest containing a Helmaroc Plume. Both walked south ways and passed by a locked door to find a wall of two blocks that could not be bombed.

One block was enough for Link to pass through and Vaati to follow. There was also a ferocious spinning spike that zipped towards them causing both to run around it, south, around the next block, finding a blue door and stairway to a raised platform.

"Could've teleported..." Vaati grumbled at Link, who ignored it. Link stepped on a switch nearby the stairs, causing the blue door in front of both in that direction to open, offering an easy get-out route through the temple. Across the raised platform's bridge was a treasure chest that held a small key for the previous locked door. Vaati and Link jumped down from the platform - narrowly avoid a rolling spike - and Link unlocked the door. The door lead to a hallway, into a room of which a monster lock door shut behind both. Vaati cursed. Three beetles with large, black flames, two interlocking sections and a red rear crawled around the room. Vaati compressed the air into something somewhat like a blade and shot it at a beetle, defeating it. Link was hitting another red rear with his sword, three times being the charm that destroyed it. Link struck the next one's red rear with his sword once before a slice of air destroyed the creature. Vaati smirked.

With all three of the beetle beasts defeated, the monster lock door opened, as did a blue door allowing them to go downstairs, venturing ever further into the most difficult temple yet, the Temple of Courage.


	14. Temple of Courage, Part II

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Thirteen: Temple of Courage, Part II  
**

B1 was a somewhat disappointment. There were two pots and the space was tiny and practically the entire floor was an endless pit of doom. A floating block came by and both stepped on it, Vaati keeping a close eye on the block and around him. There was another platform that both stepped on. Link threw the boomerang at a white thing, causing it to turn southward from west.

On the platform was a beetle. Link, at first, searched for the Cane of Pacci before remembering. He didn't have one. He instead struck it multiple times until it fell into the endless pit of doom. On the east side of the platform, another floating block came on. Both of them stepped on it, Vaati keeping a close eye on it while looking around. Link rolled his eyes. The floating block passed another one as well as an orb that was red. Link threw his boomerang at it, turning it blue, before both stepped on the next floating block, which was heading east. There was a fast arrival to a stairway back up to F1. It had two green slimes, and on a western side, a winding electricity, black with a red outline, and electricity crackling between the four. Winders. Link shot his boomerang at it, to no avail, as it was not defeated and no fairies popped out like back in Hyrule. Link would've cursed if he could speak.

As it turned out, it was a good thing that Link threw his boomerang, as there were lowered red walls, allowing both into a room with two stone tablets and a suspicious wall that was easily exploded it. Guarding it was a huge green slime, though. Link struck it, splitting it into two. Link struck both, splitting both into two, making four tiny ones. Link struck again and the green slime was finally defeated. There were also bomb blocks that were exploded. Link read first the tablet on the right.

_Up, down, right, then left. It's not only the order for the switches nearby. It's the very order of the temple._

Vaati whipped out the map and quickly drew small arrows in the shapes of up, down, right, and left, then wrote under it, Order of Courage. Link looked at the map, then Vaati, eyebrow raised inquistively. "It fits." Vaati said and Link rolled his eyes. "This is the Temple of Courage, you're the embodiment of courage, and the boss will be a bane of courage. Probably a large spider, or something with too many legs." Vaati continued. Link read the leftwards inscription.

_Big monsters with big ears are vulnerable to loud noises._

Link ran through the exploded area of the wall made by the Vaati's explosion between the stone tablets. Inside were two treasure chests and a map. In the first chest was a ship part. In the second was a Power Gem, prompting Link to spin and hold it in the air. Vaati's glare stopped him. Link drooped.

The map inside the room showed the B1 map. The map showed a red arrow path between a huge chasm, like an invisible path, which it was.

_It is easier to have courage to cross the void when one knows the path over the chasm. _

Vaati whipped out the map and quickly copied it. It showed several columns on it. The path started on the west side two columns, then down two columns, east five columns, up one, east one, up two, east one, down one, and east one to cross it. After that they exited the room through the area formerly blocked by bomb blocks. Inside, a green ChuChu appeared. Link confidently struck it, only to find that it turned into a pile of green goo on the ground. "This isn't Hyrule." Vaati reminded Link, who waited for the green goo to pop back into a ChuChu and struck it with his boomerang, stunning it, then striking it. Inside the adjacent room were two raised platforms and a blue door. Link investigated first the southern platform, which was empty, until a giant yellow blob with giant yellow ears, two eyes and two whiskers on each side of it appeared. Link threw a bomb and struck it with his boomerang, causing it to explode and the giant blob to shrink a ridiculous amount. From taller, larger, and fatter then Link it became smaller the Link's head. Link struck the beast twice, defeating it. The beast dropped a small key, which Link got.

Nearby to that platform was a switch, and another blue door. Link stepped on the switched and opened aforementioned blue door.

Vaati meanwhile was on the northern platform, which had a pedestal for a square something, and a stone tablet. Link was having none of it as, for the first time, he grabbed Vaati's sleeve and dragged an angry sorceror up to the second floor of the temple after unlocking the door with the previously collected key. Vaati glared at Link, who smirked. The second floor was dangerous however, as both soon found out. It had a maze inside, multiple winders, and Beamos, which shot a laser whenever they saw Link or Vaati moving. In addition, there were four switches inside the temple, which Link could not figure out.

"Up, down, right, then left. It's not only the order of these switches, but the entire temple." Vaati recited to Link. Link ran to the north, dodging the Beamos and pulling the first lever.

Vaati was south, on the other hand, pulling the second lever. Link ran right and Vaati went south, pulling the levers, one after the other. In the middle of the room, a treasure chest appeared. Both groaned and dodged the various Beamos and Winders to the treasure chest. Inside was a square crystal. "Which fits into the square pedestal on the platform it was on, until you cruelly grabbed my sleeve and uncouthly dragged me onto this section of the temple." Vaati said upon seeing it. Link rolled his eyes and carried it downstairs, Vaati following. Link went to the north raised platform in that part of F1 and put the square crystal from F2 onto it, lowering a blue door.

Vaati walked to it and waited for Link before going down back to B1. It happened to have the giant chasm of which had an invisible path. "Follow closely. No round turns, hero boy, if I turn a certain way, copy it the exact same way, unless you want an early meeting with death." Vaati hissed, pulling out the map and slowly making his way across the platform, precisely following the arrows, Link following very carefully, following the instructions. On the invisible path were two of the same as before bouncy blue things, which Vaati blew them to their doom without so much as looking at them. It lead to a platform with a treasure chest, which Vaati opened, finding a bow and arrow. Vaati tried it out, shooting it at a nearby blue eye, turning it red ("It's always the eyes." Vaati muttered) and creating a bridge south. On the next platform reached was another stairway back to F1, a large beetle with a red rear, and an ornate white bobule with several curves. Vaati shot an arrow at the centipede with red rear and then the white bobule, which, facing south, turned the arrow to face south. Vaati turned it to face west and unleashed another arrow upon it. Vaati clearly enjoyed the bow and arrow.

The bobule shot it to a bobule that was facing south and hit a blue orb, turning it red. After that they walked up the stairs. It was good that Vaati struck the orb, as they discovered there were lowered blue walls, leading into a room with several of the centipedes, which Vaati named Moldorms. Vaati quickly shot an arrow at the red rears of them, defeating both. On a raised platform was another square pedestal. Of course, there were two blue doors nearby, as well as an eye thing that Vaati shot an arrow at, opening the blue door north of them, allowing Vaati to retrieve the square crystal and quickly headed to the other square pedestal and put it in, opening the other blue door, which lead to F2.

The floor was filled with Octoroks. Octoroks at a southern area that could only be reached by teleportation. Vaati equipped the bow and arrow again and grinned, letting loose several arrows to the south while Link struck the ones on the area both were on, barely preventing one from hitting Vaati. Link felt that Vaati had the easier job, as he defeated four Octoroks with the bow and arrow, while Link had to destroy seven of them. However, it was worth it when a bridge extended to another area westward. The small area across from the bridge lead to a floating block, which lead to a smaller area, which lead to another floating block, as well as, on a north side, several arrow-eyes and a small area. That floating block lead to a floating block that was traveling north and south, connecting to two floating blocks, heading east and west. At the lowest point of the middle floating block, Vaati quickly shot two arrows at the eyes. How are you so good at archery? Link questioned in a glance. Vaati, in typical fashion, Vaati did not reply about his past. Link was stuck defeating Keese.

The middle floating block again headed north, where a treasure chest had appeared. Link opened it, finding a Power Gem. The treasure chest apparently appeared because the arrow eyes were shot with arrows. After that, they leaped to the next floating block heading west, which lead to another floating block with headed north allowing them to enter a dangerous hallway. Dangerous because spinning spikes bounced along the halls. After that was a platform connecting to two other platforms that could be accessed through jumps. The platform they were on had a Beamos. Link ran onto the first platform and exploded a block. Vaati was on the other side of the platform, which connected to the first platform, and pushed the block once the spikes moved out of the way. Vaati teleported over to the other side and continued to push the block west, squishing the spinning blades into a smaller and smaller place, allowing them to go by to a northwards area with a treasure chest. It had, inside, pink coral. With that they headed down the stairs, back to F1.

The first challenge they dodged back on the floor was a Winder that Link nearly ran into had Vaati not grabbed Ezlo the hat, causing the Minish sage to squawk. "Would you rather be electrocuted and die?" Vaati asked Ezlo in the voice one would use with a baby. Ezlo shut up, glaring at the sorceror. The small room they were in lead to various other small rooms and Vaati had to stop Link from running into a Winder again. After that they jumped the small pit to still another platform with a stairway to B1, a switch, and a blue door. Link stepped on the switch, opening the blue door. The stairway leading to B1 lead them again to a small space and a floating block. That block lead to a small platform with another floating block. Both stepped on and saw, that, to their east and west, was one lit torch, and the second across from the lit one, south, was unlit, as were the four above the first row, requiring the second in the first row, and the two other rows, to be lit. Vaati let the job be handled by Link, who masterfully used the boomerang to light all the remaining torches. It lowered spikes in front of them.

On the next platform were read walls and another bobule. Vaati turned it east and shot an arrow at it while Link used his sword of all power to strike a blue thing, which Vaati had named a Shell Beast. The arrow went through the bobule, striking another bobule, causing the arrow to strike a red orb, turning it blue. After that, Vaati turned it north and Link looked questioningly. Vaati only smirked and shot an arrow at the bobule, causing it to shoot northward, consecutively hit three bobules, striking an eye, causing a treasure chest to appear. Link looked dumbfounded. "Do you expect me to say something?" Vaati asked Link like one would a baby. Link glared and opened the chest, finding a Wisdom Gem, then heading up the adjacent hallway to the stairway back to F1... again.


	15. Crayk, Bane of Courage

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Fourteen: Crayk, Bane of Courage  
**

The small room they reached had a Pols Voice, as Vaati named the giant blob LOUDLY, allowing Link to strike it, and get a small key, allowing the locked door in the room to open. The stairs headed up to F2. The floor had a blue block that, even with them standing on it, did not allow them to move. Vaati got out the map and looked at the four pillars, frowning and thinking, Link peeking over his shoulders. At last, Vaati scribbled a path that passed first the pillars in order of north, south, east, then west. "Up, down, right, and left is the order of the temple. It is, through examination, also the order of which the pillars must be passed, and subsequently, do something of importance." Vaati explained to a fairly clueless Link. The block shook and began to travel. The first pillar had an eye arrow that Vaati shot an arrow at. The second, south, pillar also had an eye arrow that got an _eye_ful of arrow. Predictably, the two remaining pillars also had arroweyes that also got an arrow. The platform they were previously on had a treasure chest appear and Vaati drew a path to it.

Link opened the chest and found the Boss Key, then threw it at Vaati, who threw it to the blue block, stepped on the blue block, and made a new path for the blue block to the boss door. Link followed, barely making the jump to the blue block.

Vaati, upon arrival, picked up the Boss Key and threw it into the huge lock, creating the way to the stairs to the chamber to the stairs to the boss of the temple.

Link was unhappy to discover that, similar to Vaati's prediction, the boss was invisible and had too many legs. It was not, however, a spider, but a giant crab. It was Crayk, Bane of Courage. However, just then the beast disappeared and grabbed Link with his claws, causing Link to have to shake and wiggle ferociously to get free. "How do we defeat and invisible crab?!" Ezlo shouted.

"It requires magic to become invisible..." Vaati said, closing his eyes and gradually levitating in the air, feeling for the trail of magic the beast left. It took 30 seconds in which Vaati levitated while Link ran in circles trying to avoid something he can't see for Vaati to sense the trail of magic.

"Link, just hit the smaller crabs while I defeat the beast." Vaati said, opening his eyes and reappearing back on the ground. Link sulkily left to guard Vaati's back as Vaati felt the magic coming to him. He readied the bow and arrow at the place it was charging, then released the bow and arrow, hitting the beast and making it visible. The beast retreated into its shell and began to spin around. Vaati noticed that purple things stuck out of the shell and he began to shoot arrows at them. He hit two of them and ran out of arrows. Vaati cursed and conjured some more. Link hit the shell of the beast with his sword, doing much slower damage.

The beast came out of its shell and in a flash of blue smoke it turned invisible. Vaati again readied the bow and arrow for when the beast sighted and charged at him, shooting as soon as he could, causing the beast to again retreat into its shell and become visible. Vaati again shot arrows, more precisely, to the purple spots. This time he hit the remaining ones and the shell was destroyed. Crayk could also not turn invisible anymore. It had a large, blue tail sticking out and could use it's claws as a shield, leaving it open for a quick attack to its blue tail. "It's either the eye or the colorful part." Vaati said while Link began to attack the claws, allowing Vaati to shoot air blades at the tail multiple times in a row.

The beast was soon defeating, also roaring in defeat, while spasming. It exploded. A column of sand rose from where it was, seeming to explode outwards again into several grains, before being rapidly sucked into the now pulled out Phantom Hourglass. Link barely resisted the urge to spin in joy. Vaati suspected that two more minutes were added to it, confirmed by Ciela.

The middle of the room glowed the Farore's mark. Out of it came a ball of white. It did not rise very high into the chamber before it unfolded its wings. The spirit was identical to Ciela. "Hey, you're just like me!" Ciela said to the new fairy, who did not respond. Link obtained the fairy. Vaati felt that something was wrong.

As usual a treasure chest containing a Heart Container appeared. Link barely grabbed it before Vaati grabbed Link's wrist and teleported to the docks, where Oshus happened to be. "If we have to save this damn world we're going to do it fast." Vaati grumbled.

"Oh, Grandpa! What are you doing here, Grandpa?" Ciela exclaimed upon seeing the old man. "I'm here to tell you something very important."

"Really? Something important?"

"Yes. Now all four of you listen. "Ciela, you are no... ordinary fairy. Among fairies you are special. You are a spirit." Oshus began, causing everyone's eyes to widen. Linebeck walked from his ship to Oshus and Ciela. "A SPIRIT?! What are you saying? I mean, I... I don't even have any special powers! There's no way." Ciela said from the shock.

"I understand how you feel. You lost your memory... The spirit you just freed holds the powers you lost. It's time for you to return to your original form. The spirit, Link." Oshus said, and Link grabbed the spirit and handed it to Oshus. Both of them floated into the air as Oshus raised his arm and cane, looking up. "Now, I will begin."

The two circled each other, revolving faster and faster. Sparks appeared in the same circle as the fairies revolved faster and faster around each other. The two fairies clashed into each other and merged as the sparks joined the two merging fairies. In a burst of light, Ciela became yellow and unfolded her wings. She was the Spirit of Courage. She began to bob and fly faster in what seemed to be excitement. "How do you feel?" Oshus asked.

"I don't feel different. But at the same time, EVERYTHING is different. I feel... alive!" Ciela exclaimed, bobbing. Leaf and Neri came out and joined their spirit brethren in the sky, leaving Link's eyes wide.

"You're back! I've been waiting for this moment." Neri, Spirit of Wisdom said. "Now you can join powers with us!" exclaimed the Spirit of Power, Leaf.

Ciela bobbed, confused. "I don't even know what to do... This is all so sudden."

Oshus looked at the yellow spirit. "Follow your feelings. Focus your power. Focus... deeply..."

* * *

"Link...

"Help me...

"Link...

* * *

"I just heard her, Link! I heard a girl pleading for your help! She was calling out to you. That was Tetra! I know it was her!" Ciela said. Link and Vaati exchanged a glance. Link nodded, eyes widening. "You've got to hurry! We have to go... NOW!"

"Ciela... That vision you just had... Your ability to sense evil is one of your spirit powers. You have awakened as the Spirit of Courage. You might not feel all of your true power yet. But someday, no evil will be able to hide from you."

"Link! C'mon! We'll show you the way to the Ghost Ship!" Neri exclaimed.

"I can feel it out there... Let's go!"

"Yes, yes... you should hurry, you two! Head straight for the Ghost Ship!" Oshus said and Link ran onto the ship, Vaati following. Linebeck turned his head to look at the two, walking to the bridge, then turning to look at Oshus. "Old man... Who... who are you, really?" Linebeck asked, arms cross.

"That, I will explain when the time is right. For now you must hurry to the Ghost Ship."

Linebeck stared for a moment, then waved his hand and looked away. "Fine, keep your secrets, you old sea pickle." Linebeck turned back to the ship, both hands raised. "I'm just in this for the loot anyway!" With that, Linebeck boarded the ship again, to the engine room. Link and Vaati headed to the prow, ready to direct the cannon to shot. The levers to shoot were attached to the prow. In the meantime, both began to talk.


	16. The Ghost Ship

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Ghost Ship  
**

The ship departed from Molida Island. Link made a course to the Northwestern Sea, for the fog, and presumably, the Ghost Ship. However, Linebeck felt an eerie tingle in his spine and a ship was chasing after them. Upon closer inspection, there was a female pirate on the prow of the ship.

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU, LINEBECK!" She shouted and her ship shot a torpedo, which narrowly missed.

"Oh no! It's her! Jolene! She's crazier than a rabid squid! Way back, when Jolene and I were kids... Gah! There's no time, not with her gunning the ship! Set a course far away! Go away from her! FAR AWAY! She'll shoot torpedos, though, remember to make the ship jump! Set a course away! FAR, FAR AWAY!" Linebeck screamed and the ship continued on its path. Jolene's ship was fast, however, because soon a yell of "Ambush!" rang out as Jolene boarded the ship.

On the deck of the ship was where she was, Link and Vaati as well. "Little boys, where's Linebeck?" She questioned both. Neither gave her any answer. "All right then... I'll force it out of you!" She said and prepared to dash with her sword.

Vaati blasted a gust at her and she could barely hang on as the ship moved while she gripped the handrail. After that, Vaati blasted the woman to her own ship. Vaati smirked and continued to speed the ship up to the Northwestern Sea.

"Nice job, Vaati! You got that crazy woman off my ship!" Linebeck shouted out.

While sailing to the Northwestern Sea, another Rupee Octopus appeared, as it was named by Ezlo. Link began to shoot at it with the cannon while Vaati blasted it away with magic. It was not too long before there were seven Rupee Octopi created by the many blasts, causing them to split. Linebeck had a trapdoor through the compartment to the engine room opened, getting his own Rupees. As the ship neared the fog of the North Western Sea, Vaati stopped and Link soon was having trouble just keeping two above the water. Vaati began to clear the fog and speed the ship up.

Link sketched a course north and the ship set off. Not a minute later, the ship shook and shuddered and then subsequently went slower as a result. Link went down to the engine room, Vaati following.

"Oh, this is just great. The engine is stuck! Oh, hello, you two. Sorry for the unscheduled stop. _Something _happened down here and _now _the engine is stuck and the ship isn't moving! I'm sure the Ghost Ship is the cause, no doubt about it! I'll work on the engine and get it into tip-top shape. You take the helm and aim at the Ghost Ship. There's an emergency wheel up there on the prow."

How? Link stared at the man.

"Honestly, how am I supposed to know? Use your head!" Linebeck said to Link.

"I'll help you find the Ghost Ship, Link. The Spirits of Power and Wisdom and I will join up to help find the Ghost Ship." Ciela said, Neri and Leaf flying out.

Linebeck groaned. "Do you have to be so... enthusiastic all the time?"

Ciela seemed to glare at the captain. "This is a test of our resolve, Linebeck! You're no help at all, are you?"

"No. No he isn't." Vaati chimed in. He did not like the captain.

"Exactly right." Linebeck said and Link stared at him, incredulous. "It's up to you then, Link. You steer."

* * *

The three spirits floated around Link. "We spirits will react differently depending on how much you point at the Ghost Ship. Be careful, Link, the ship will be moving pretty fast when Vaati is the engine." Ciela warned Link, who promptly fell forward onto the prow as Vaati began to blow the ship at high speeds. Link was turning wildly, trying to see which direction the Ghost Ship was by watching the spirits' reactions while steering.

Link soon established a good path to the Ghost Ship, as the reactions of the fairies were wild twinkles and multi-colored sparkles. With the path established, Vaati blew the ship even faster.

The Ghost Ship came into sight very quickly, bobbing up and down on the water, sails in tatters as always. The ship arrived there in a few seconds when Vaati blasted the ship even faster there with gusts of winds that had Vaati struggling to stay on the ship.

Linebeck, Link, Ezlo, Vaati, and the spirits boarded the ship. "S-so this is the Ghost Ship everyone is always t-talking about... It's even scarier than I imagine! And I can imagine some scary stuff!"

Ciela took the opportunity to taunt Linebeck. "What? Is Linebeck shaking over there?! He's such a cucco!"

"Oh, put a crab in it! Just caught a chill. You charge on ahead, you two. I'll stay here with my ship. Be careful, Link, Vaati. The ship is dangerous. Try to find your friend Tetra!" Linebeck called.

"Ahh! I get it. Linebeck's nothing but a frozen, clucking cucco! You just wait here, shivering. Just get _real _comfortable. Maybe you'll lay an egg! BA-KAWWWWK!"

"You shut it, sparkles! If there's treasure, don't expect any share for yourself! You can shovel that treasure right into these pockets!"

Link ignored it and headed through the door west on the Ghost Ship, Vaati following. The very first room they entered was a monster lock room with invisible Poes. Link waited for them to reappear, then threw his boomerang, stunning all three, then defeating all three. The monster lock door opened and two walls of flame burned out. On the other side, behind the westward former wall of flame, was a little orange girl. Link ran forward and talked to her.

Vaati sensed the girl was a very dark creature, a dark presence. The girl - a Cubus - explained her story. She and her three sisters were living peacefully until the Ghost Ship kidnapped them from their island home. They'd been locked up on the boat ever since, waiting to be saved by the great Link. The girl even bribed Link, saying it was his chance to be a true hero, then asking if Link could save her older sisters. She couldn't bear it if only she was saved and not her sisters. The youngest Cubus would wait where she was.

"Most of the kidnapped on this ship have fallen prey to the Reaplings. Fallen! Fallen! They are the fallen! Oh, sorry, I don't know what came over me..." She said later to Link, having finished telling her story.

Vaati grabbed Link and teleported to a random area in the ship. "They have nothing but evil energies swirling around them. I can sense magic, trails of it, and the Cubus are nothing good. We'll play the game of rescue the Cubus and let the events unfold. I don't believe that story for a second." Vaati said, grabbing Link's wrist and teleporting to another area aboard that floor, the next Cubus. Vaati grabbed the purple Cubus' hat and teleported back to the first, orange Cubus.

"Oh, little sister!"

"There you are, big sister! Thank you very much, Link! I'm so very sad that my older sister was not with Tet-"

"No time for that." Vaati exclaimed, grabbing Link's wrist and teleporting to the staircase, heading down below.

Upon arrival, a horrible grey monster carrying a scythe appeared, with a skull-like face. Ciela was about to explain it was a Reapling, which was obvious, but Vaati grabbed Link's shield this time and teleported around the room to various safe zones until reaching a Cubus, a yellow one. One of the safe zones had a huge door with a big keyhole. The door had a skull on it.

"Oh, who ar-" She began to ask but Vaati had decided that if the Cubus' were going to be "rescued" it would be done fast. Vaati grabbed Link's wrist, Link's other hand grabbed the Cubus' wrist, and Vaati teleported them to the stairway from B2 back to B1. Upon arrival down the stairs, Vaati next teleported to the other Cubus girls, purple and orange, on that floor. Link let ago of that Cubus as Vaati teleported straight to the stairway down to B3 on B2, walked down it, dragging Link, and continued to teleport around that floor, searching for the Cubus. Link did not open his mouth, he was afraid that during the teleportation he would lose his breath.

To no avail, until he teleported to an area in which a steel drum seemed to be giggling. Link took off the steel drum. Inside was a green Cubus sister, the fourth. Link grabbed the bow on the girl's chest (to extreme embarrassment) as Vaati teleported back to B1 and the other Cubus girls. The green, orange, yellow, and purple Cubus girls were reunited.

"Let the events unfold." Vaati muttered.

"Oh, big sister?"

"There you are, little sister!"

"Circle around, sisters, time for some quality family time..."

The yellow Cubus hissed. "The Reaplings should've scared the life from this boy in the hold..."

"The sorceror was to busy teleporting to allow him to get so much as a look at them!"

"Doesn't he know he's supposed to play along in this little game?"

"Teehee! All it means is we're going to have to play extra rough!"

"Awwwww, did you come here to save Tetra, little boy? Teehee! Oh, no, no, no! Instead, we'll play with you the same way we played with her!"

"It's game time, girls! Let's show Link the way to the playing field!"

The four Cubus girls teleported Link to the huge prow of the ship. "If you want to save Tetra, you'll have to play a game of dead man's volley!"

"So... are you two big enough boys to return these volleys?"

The four Cubus girls, standing in front of Link, then transformed and flew into the air, hideous as hags. They were the Diabolical Cubus Sisters.

The four girls split from the line they were in to spread around. The yellow, purple, and green Cubus sisters began to shoot lasers, while the orange one blasted a blue ball at Link, who struck it with his sword. The blue ball bounced back, hitting the Cubus sisters, causing them to regroup.

Vaati flew up into the air himself, blasting away at the orange Cubus, who was the only one not shooting lasers. His blasts seemed to have no effect on them, only Link bouncing the ball back. Vaati flew back to the ground and conjured a sword for himself. The sword materialized in pieces, as the second bounced ball hit the orange Cubus, defeating it.

Three Cubus remained. The green and yellow ones shot lasers while the purple one floated around. The purple one shot a ball that seemed to be made of multiple balls orbiting each other. Link hit it and lost half a Heart Container. "Only a full one!" Vaati hissed at the green hylian. Purple Cubus shot out another ball - full one - and Vaati bounced it back at the purple one. The purple bounced it to the green one, and Vaati, who had newly arrived in the air, shot it back at the green one full force.

Green Cubus, however, shot it back at Link, who bounced it back. Green Cubus bounced the ball to Yellow Cubus, who traded a few volleys with Purple Cubus, and the ball went back into the air, where Vaati again whacked it to the Green Cubus, landing a hit against it.

Once again it was Purple Cubus who was floating in the air, and shot a ball into the air, where Vaati whacked it to Link full force, who hit it to the Yellow Cubus, increasing the speed of it.

Yellow Cubus shot it to the Green, who punted it to the Purple, and bounced it back to the Yellow, then Green, back to Yellow, and down to Link, who bounced it to Green, landing a hit and defeating the Green one, leaving only the Yellow and Purple ones.

Purple Cubus began to shoot lasers while Yellow hanged in the air, shooting another ball. Vaati bounced it to Link, who bounced it to Yellow, then Purple, Vaati, Link hits with his sword to Yellow, who bounces it back to Purple, then Yellow, Purple, Yellow, Purple, Link hits it again, and the Yellow Cubus is hit.

The Purple Cubus again shot lasers while the Yellow shot a ball in pieces at Link, who got out of the way when it bounced off the wall into three pieces that bounced to the ground. Yellow shot a full ball, Link hit it to Vaati, who hit it to the Yellow one, who it it to Purple, Link, Vaati, Link, and Yellow got hit again by a ball, leaving only the Purple.

The Purple hung in the air, shooting three balls, a full one and two piece ones, Link and Vaati struck the full one at the same time, hitting it to the Cubus at a high rate of speed, hitting her, but not defeating her.

Purple again threw three balls out. Vaati bounced it to Purple, to Link, back to Purple, then Link, Purple, Link, Purple got hit again, still not defeated.

Purple shot five balls out this time, all of them in pieces. Vaati cast a quick shield to take the blows for Link, who would've had trouble dodging them. Purple shot a ball directly at Vaati, who bounced it to Link, Vaati, Link, then hitting Purple again, defeating it at last. Purple slowly floated down, unable to fly, onto the ground. Vaati landed on the ground himself.

"You really know how to play, Link. I'd love to reward you, but we have no trophies. Take that precious Tetra of yours with you, instead." Purple said, panting heavily. At last she gave a scream and disappeared, leaving a purple skull key behind. It was very large and Link picked it up. The Ghost Key. A treasure chest appeared, and Link solemnly picked it up, not spinning at all. Vaati grabbed Link's wrist and teleported to the Ghost Door on B2.

Link stuck the Ghost Key in and the door lowered slowly, creating a walkway. Link and Vaati walked up the stairs. Link walked forward slowly, on a different part of the Ghost Ship not on the map. In front of him was a statue of a girl, a pirate girl, a hylian.

"So that's Tetra." Vaati observed as Link looked on surprised. He'd never seen the girl in his life, but there was a vague familiarity to someone.

"Is that... Tetra?" Ciela prompted. "What are we going to do? She's... a statue!"

Behind Link and Vaati, Linebeck walked in. "Oh. Hey. Sorry I'm late, kid! That fog just disappeared, so I charge in to find you. So... about that treasure! You got piles of it, right?"

"How... how can you even say that?! Link's friends is in trouble! And all you can think about is treasure?!" Ciela said angrily to the man.

Linebeck walked forward, looking at the Tetra statue. "Oh, so this is your friend? She's looking a bit... pale." Linebeck rapped Tetra on the head. No reaction. "Ooh, something isn't right with this girl!" Linebeck said, looking at her face and rapping the head again. "Her soul didn't get sucked away, did it?!" Linebeck asked, rapping her again.

"This evil ship drained away her life force." Said an old man's voice. Vaati and Link turned to see none other then Oshus.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?!"

"If you have come this far, Link..." Oshus said, walking towards the green hylian. "The power of a hero is within you. Now is the time for me to tell the rest of the story. You two are clever. You may already know this... but, I'm the-"

"Ocean King." Vaati said before Oshus could continue. The old man nodded. "These seas are my domain. I am, indeed, the Ocean King, not Oshus. I was savagely attacked by an unfathomable evil."

The old man pulled out some cardboard paper cut colorings and drawings to explain the story.

The first one showed a giant eye, then and several tentacles, leading to five other eyes. There was a red background.

**His name... is Bellum. His evil ran so deep that it leeched the very life force from me. As you know, every creature in this world possesses a sacred power. This power is called life force. The Sand of Hours is a physical manifestation of that power. And that is what brought them here.  
**

The next panel showed a giant, white whale in a swirling whirlpool of colors. Blue, red, all of it ended in black in the paper.

**I struggled against my attacker in a great clash. But his evil was so dark that it slowly drained away my own life force. He was always a step ahead of my attacks, and I was eventually overcome. I was dragged to the sunless depths of my own temple... Sealed up, my life force continued to drain away.  
**  
The next panel showed brown silhouettes of Blaaz, Cyclok, and Crayk, as well as a bat and various other dark figures behind them.

**Using the life force he leeched from me... His evil spread, and bred more and more foul monsters. The Spirits of Wisdom and Power were also imprisoned. But Ciela managed to split her soul and escape. That split was why so much of her memory was lost.  
**  
The panel after that showed Bellum's eye in the background, then several colored Phantoms, yellow, blue, red. Some with horns, some not. All of them had the same eye as Bellum.

**Even among the monsters born of the Sand of Hours, some are especially evil. The Phantoms who roam my temple take after the evil of their master. Supernatural strength, wrapped in plate armor... virtually invincible. They prowl the temple, searching for victims. No one can harm them. Of course, they were created to be untouchable. I had only one option. My ocean of strength had dried to just a puddle. Using my last ounce of strength, I cloned myself, just as Ciela did. Then I made a humble home on Mercay Island. I used the Sand of Hours to make the Phantom Hourglass and enter my former temple. I studied my foe, searching for ways to defeat Bellum, and waited for my chance.  
**

"Ciela, I'm sorry I could not tell you sooner." The panel with Phantoms was the last one. "I worried about the spirits of Power and Wisdom. I never expected to find you on a beach. You'd lost your memory, and monsters were near. I thought it best to keep quiet until the time came. The sea's islands are rich with life force."

Linebeck was leaning on Tetra's statue. It fell, shocking Linebeck, who ducked down.

"The evil things must have appeared to devour that. They just want to fill their empty bellies. They hunger for life force."

The statue was pulled up by Linebeck, who dusted it off.

"The Ghost Ship was made to drain that life force. They used a story of treasure to lure people in. It wasn't enough for Bellum to steal MY life force. He had to take what little he could from the people."

Link turned around to Tetra and Linebeck quickly stood upright, looking as though he did nothing. "Tetra must have had a bold, vibrant soul. The Ghost Ship was drawn to that power. She didn't find it... It found her." The Ocean King continued, walking forward, just behind Link, to the left.

Link walked closer to the statue of Tetra, touching his hands with the frozen, cold one of Tetra that was held out.

Linebeck suddenly realized something and stormed over to the old man, who backed up a little, looking up.

"Wait... so you're saying there's NO TREASURE?!" Linebeck shouted in anger.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Oshus said and Linebeck fell to the ground slowly, drooping.

"From what I can sense, Tetra is still alive. Defeat that monster before her life force is depleted. I must get my life force, the Sand of Hours, back safely, without the threat of Bellum. That way I can restore Tetra's life force. There is an island north of the Isle of Gust. Go there and find Zauz. He is a blacksmith. He can tell you more about Bellum. He knows how to slay that evil."

Linebeck's back was turned back from the ocean king. "This is some kind of sick joke, old man! The treasure! What about all the TREASURE! That was the only reason I put my life on the line! And now there's no treasure? Well, I QUIT!"

"You quit? Didn't you even listen to his story? You're a man of the sea... Don't you want to help the Ocean King?!" Ciela said, bobbing at Linebeck.

"No! And you can't use my ship anymore either!"

The Ocean King seemed to chuckle. "No, no. I would never ask you to do this for free. If you help them defeat Bellum... I will grant you one wish. What do you say to that?"

Linebeck turned around. "HEY! Quit standing around! The Ocean King is in trouble! Ship out, kid! Anchors aweigh, I said MOVE IT!"

"One word about a wish and he's leaping to help, look at him." Vaati said.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have involved you and Tetra in all this. With your power, you can defeat Bellum. My real body is sealed away, deep in the temple... Bellum should be there too... Normally, I would be fighting this battle myself. But this is not normal, and the circumstances are far from desirable. You're the only hope, Link and Vaati." The Ocean King finished.

"What are you doing, Link? Grab that friend of yours and GET BACK ON MY SHIP!"


	17. Ocean King's Temple, 3rd Time, Part I

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Eighteen: Ocean King's Temple, 3rd Time, Part I  
**

Link sketched a course to someplace north, there was no specifics as there was no island on the chart. Vaati sped up the ship as usual while Linebeck was down in the engine room and Link manned the cannon.

A small island soon came into view. Vaati marked it on the sea chart and Link re-drew the course to the port on the island. The island was small, but high. The house was highest.

Immediately upon arrival, walking out of the ship, came the call of the mailman. "Ahem! Special dee-livery!" The mailman flew over and slowly landed on the mailbox.

"This is a letter from Jolene! Ahem! Should be juicy..."

"_To my baby sister, Joanne! Many years have passed since we've seen each other. Are you well? I'm sure that you've endured heartache at the hands of some awful man. Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Feisty as ever, as you can tell. You are the only I sister I have in this world. We really should catch up sometime. But... I do have to ask... Are you, um... you know... Do you still have that weird mermaid costume obsession? It's fine to dress up as a mermaid and have some fun every now and a then, but try not to wind up in some old baboon's net, OK? Your sis, the She-Pirate, Jolene._" The mailman read.

"That's not for us. Take it away." Vaati said to the mailman.

"So it says. It wasn't for you at all, Link. Heh, heh heh, heh..." The mailman nervously scratched his back. "I'll just, er, take it away... heh heh heh... Sorry about that..." The mailman put away the letter and flew off.

With the business of an incorrect letter finished, Link and Vaati headed up to the house on Zauz's Island, entering. Inside was a man, no shirt on, with red hair, hammering a sword.

"Sorry to interrupt your hammering, but are you Zauz?" Ciela asked, just as the man lifted the hammer far back and hammered it loudly.

The man dropped his hand, no longer hammering. "You are the ones looking for Bellum, aren't you?" Zauz stood up, facing Link and Vaati now. "You may not have seen many years, but you have the heart of the hero, the one chosen by the Ocean King." Zauz said to Link before turning to Vaati. Zauz had intelligent orange eyes and stared at Vaati, who stared back. "You have lived and seen much more then most men. You may have a dark heart, but you, too, are meant to save this world."

"Old man Oshus told me all about you. What is your relationship with the old man, anyway?" Zauz asked, turning to Ciela. "You see, for generations, our ancestors lived to serve the Ocean King. They defended the Ocean King in an age where great evil lurked in the sea. My ancestors forged their own weapons and fought in... epic battles. You seek one such artifact of them, one of the great weapons. It is known as the Phantom Sword."

"So we need that sword to defeat Bellum, like Grandpa told us?" Ciela asked.

"That's correct. Bellum has the power to drain life force from you. Only the Phantom Sword could possibly slay the fiend. You must find the Phantom Sword and defeat him."

"So, Zauz, can we borrow that Phantom Sword?" Ciela asked.

"I no longer have possession of it." replied Zauz.

"You don't?!"

"No. I do not."

"You've got to be kidding! Why tell us how to defeat Bellum when it's pretty much impossible?"

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. I am a blacksmith. I do not have possession of one, no, but I can create one!"

"Oh. Well, what are you waiting for? Start making one!"

"I can't..."

"You can't?! What do you mean you can't? Are you joking?"

"The Phantom Sword is not an ordinary sword. Normal metals could never contain the sacred power, nor handle it, when forged! **Aquanine**. **Azurine**. And **Crimsonine**. Only those three pure metals have the power to create the Phantom Sword, to be forged together to create the Phantom Sword, and then handle that sacred power."

"So, where do we find these pure metals?"

"Long ago, the Ocean King gifted the pure metals to three tribes in this world. The three tribes must have passed these treasure down over generations. Visit them, and they shall tell you the location of the pure metals."

"Three tribes... But where are we supposed to go? We've traveled a lot, but never met some who'd have a pure metal on them."

"Search for the sea charts in the Temple of the Ocean King. You will need the maps in addition to the two you already have, two more. Enter the Temple and search for the next sea chart."

"But... we've already reached the bottom. There's no other path that could've been taken."

"There was a door that could open by drawing a symbol, yes? There is another symbol that could be drawn on the map. Draw that symbol on the door, and an alternative path shall open for you. Look there..."

Link and Vaati looked at the map pointed to by Zauz. Vaati whipped out the map and scribbled it down.

"Wow! Who knew that door had such an amazing secret?" Ciela said in shock and awe.

"Good luck." Zauz bid the three good luck and they headed out to the ship, heading a course back to Mercay Island, and the accursed Temple of the Ocean King.

Arrival was quick, as always.

This time the duo walked to the Temple, as Vaati was unwilling to expend anymore energy towards teleportation until reaching the Temple. Upon walking up to the raised platform, there was an earthquake that rattled and shook the island.

"It's coming from the temple! Deep beneath it. Bellum must be the cause of all the earthquakes that keep shaking Mercay! Hurry! We need to get the sea chart and the pure metals!" Ciela said once the island stop shaking.

The duo entered the temple and Vaati was wasting no time. They went downstairs and Vaati grabbed Link's wrist, teleporting behind the locked door to B2.

Then Vaati teleported them behind the locked door on B2 and headed downstairs to B3. Vaati teleported Link behind the locked door and teleported Link to the pedestals, let go of the green hylian, then teleported to the treasure chest on the east side, teleporting back to the pedestals, teleported to the next chest, then back to the pedestals, setting the Gems inside. They headed into the chamber then downstairs to B4.

It was only on arrival to B4 that they realized the Phantoms were red. "Those are Swift Phantoms. As you could guess, they are much faster then ordinary blue Phantoms. You've got to be extra careful around them." Leaf explained. Vaati grabbed Link's ears and teleported behind yet another locked door, down to B5.

Vaati teleported then to the stairway to B6, no locked door, and entered down to B6, then teleported over to the door. Vaati drew a Triforce on it then the duo entered the room.

"That was fast." Ciela remarked upon entrance. "Hey, this room looks different from last time! That new crest really did work, what's it called, the Triongle? This will definitely get us somewhere new, to the next sea chart!" Ciela then said excitedly.

"Why are the sea charts locked in this hovel, anyhow?" asked Ezlo, who was rather disgusted with the huge temple.

"_That_ is a good question. I have no clue!" Ciela replied, fluttering wildly. "Hey it's my turn now. That's the Door of Courage. My turn to open a door!" Ciela flapped, flying straight into the door and crashing, then falling down. Vaati snickered at that and Link chuckled a bit.

"You did say open, not crash, right?" Vaati asked the unhappy, now angry fairy, who was trying to crash into Vaati. Vaati merely conjured a thin pole with a large, flat board on the end of it and began to try and hit the fairy with it. "Apologies! Sorry! Gravest apologies! My regrets! I have regrets! Don't kill me!"

"You're a pathetic Spirit of Courage."

With those words, Vaati headed down the new stairs, Link in the tow, following. Similar to the Temple of Courage, the safe zone they were in was small, and a floating block was soon coming, both stepping on it. The block headed west, and another block accompanied it, both of which stepped on. Link ran in front of Vaati and held out the shield, where arrow traps... hit the air and fell down. Link glared a smirking purple sorceror.

The block ended north and the two walked onto a safe zone. Across from it was was two areas, east and west. East, a strange, wet spot. West, a treasure chest. Vaati pulled out the map and studied the area, marking down the treasure location, paths of the phantoms, and locations he felt might be useful, which were marked with three dots inside a triangle.

Link often felt a desire he had ever so often: he wished he could speak, talk to Vaati, ask questions. It certainly would be easier then the difficult conveying through looks, as Vaati rarely met anyone's eyes. One of the many questions Link wanted to ask was how someone so young could be so... dark. And evil. Ezlo only said that Vaati was "entranced by the evil in the hearts of men." Link was so lost in thought that he was shocked out by Vaati's voice.

"You do not disguise your thoughts very well." Vaati observed, having been waiting for Link, staring the green boy in the eyes. Link was lost in thought and his thoughts were as clear as day to Vaati. Link, attempting to recover, tried to make it look as though he was concentrating on the map.

Vaati pointed at the map, which Link was now paying attention to. Link studied it for a few moments, the nodded. Vaati jumped over the pit to the treasure chest, before flying back over to the other area, then tread carefully to the staircase, following Link. The chest had a blue crystal in it. The duo walked down the stairs to Basement Eighteen.


	18. Ocean King's Temple, 3rd Time, Part II

**Purple and Green**

**Chapter Nineteen: Ocean King's Temple, 3rd Time, Part II  
**

The first thing seen was a Phantom right in front of the safe zone, then turning and walking east. The floor also had several wet areas that they were sure to walk slowly on. The map was perplexing and not explanatory about getting over to the other side, which Vaati assumed to mean teleportation. However, the Phantom was a Swift one and moving fast, crossing an invisible pathway, which Vaati immediately marked. That was one more place he didn't have to teleport.

Another Phantom to the north of the map was walking in an angled position and seemed to be guarding something on the smallest portion of the angle, westwards. Link and Vaati walked out and headed towards it, arriving quickly, barely avoiding a Phantom. Vaati cast a spell preventing their feet from making noise in the accursed temple. There was a pedestal for the circular crystal that Link now held, and it lowered a set of spikes. Link got it back up, and the spikes raised again. Link set it back onto the platform and it again lowered. Link and Vaati walked down the stairs nearby to B9, finding but a treasure chest and wall of flames.

In addition, Vaati felt several invisible magical creatures that moved when their backs were turned. "Link. Do a spin attack, if you will." Vaati said and Link complied, turning to see a defeated orange-bird thing with dark blue robes and a scythe. Upon the sword hitting, 30 seconds for the Hourglass were dropped. Link got it up gratefully, then opened the treasure chest.

The thing was this world's version of a Wizzrobe, apparently. It was very different from Hyrule's Wizzrobes.

Seeing nothing much to do on the floor yet, the duo headed back down the stairs, another crystal in tow. They left through the spikes and got back the circle crystal, now having two crystals in the tow. It was back on Basement Eight, B8. The two made their way south over to the other side of the floor. They then went north, avoiding two Phantoms, into a large safe zone, where both set down their crystals. Across was an orb that Vaati exploded, opening a blue door, which led back down the stairs to B9.

The duo headed down the stairs, two crystals still in tow. Upon reaching the floor, Link suspected another Wizzrobe and set down the crystal, doing a spin attack, and his guess was correct, for he got 30 seconds back to the Hourglass. He picked up the crystal again and both headed south to the safe zone. Link walked out, back turned, and did a spin attack, defeating another Wizzrobe. He got back the crystal and both headed back north to the somewhat-middle platform, dropping the crystals. The Swift Phantom passed by and Vaati walked out, shooting an arrow at it's back, then calmly picking up the crystal and bring it over there. Link set the circle crystal in, Vaati did the square crystal, and then Link did the triangle crystal. The blue door opened, and both headed into the Chamber, which had a blue door, and a treasure chest. Vaati opened the treasure chest and got the next Sea Chart. The Southeastern Sea Chart.

Vaati quickly grabbed Link and teleported out of that hellhole of a temple. After that it was a mad dash to the ship, where both leaped on board, Link drawing a course for the new sea and Vaati blowing the sails, Linebeck running down to the engine room. They arrived at the new sea quickly and the ship stopped, allowing them to observe the map and make a plan. The decision was unanimously to go to Goron Island, which presumably was the first tribe holding a pure metal. However, they had the misfortune to run into a huge cyclone, which spun the ship around and soaked the engine.

"AGGGH! What does that cyclone think it is? Some force of nature to exact vengeance upon we mortals?" Linebeck yelled angrily. "The engine's soaked! We're stuck! Vaati, get down here and dry the engine!"

However, while Linebeck was yelling and screaming, a huge black whale with six eyes was flying towards them. "There's a giant six-eyed flying whale coming right towards the ship. What was that you said again?" Vaati asked down the chimney to the engine room.

"Nothing." Linebeck replied. From the engine room, the noises of sloshing through water and cursing echoing outwards. "Link! Fire at the eyes! Eyes are a universal weak spot. FIRE! Fire! And fire some more! Blast at those eyes, one through six!"

The beasts' eyes were yellow, and upon feeling an explosion, turned red. Upon another explosion it closed. Soon, through rapid fires and multiple explosions, the eyes were soon defeated, and the beast fell down into the sea.

At that point they headed down to the engine room, which was soaking wet. It was a rather unpleasant scene. "Get drying with your winds, Vaati!" Linebeck shouted out as he attempted to throw the water up the chimney, only to have it land back in his face.

Vaati walked to the middle of the floor, winds keeping him dry, and pulses of winds began to come from Vaati's figure. Link and Linebeck were knocked onto the wall as the water, too, fell onto the walls, evaporating as ferocious pulses of wind blasted at it. The engine room was very soon dry, and Link's hair was ruined, sticking up in wild positions. Linebeck's hair, as well, was ruined. Ezlo was feeling dried up and shriveled. Vaati was the only one unaffected.

"You are welcome." Said the sorceror, who exited the engine room to send out gales to move the ship. Linebeck went to the engine and set it on, while Link headed back up unhappily as the ship docked at Goron Island.

* * *

Shortest chapter yet! Not counting this author's note, the very first, there are only 1,000 words in this chapter!

I realize that I'm not changing much from Phantom Hourglass except for a few conveniences and altered dialogue. But believe me, I will take more liberties in the next arc. As of right now, the story is in the Phantom Hourglass Arc. Can anyone guess the next arc?

As always, read and review. It is good to stroke an author's ego. In addition more reviews, more chapters! Reviews motivate an author like nothing else.

This story is my main focus, as such, chapters will churn from this story faster. Reviews speed up the process, though.


End file.
